My childhood friend, but my teenage love
by Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan
Summary: Summary: Syaoran and Sakura met when they were kids on difficult circumstances, but fate is very cruel, and they part. 7 Years later, DESTINY brings them back together! But, what would happen to their friendship? Can Syaoran break his promise? SxS
1. Prologue: A lonely Routine

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura met when they were kids on difficult circumstances, but fate is very cruel, and they apart. 7 Years later, DESTINY brings them back together!! But, what would happen to their friendship? Can Syaoran break his promise? SxS ExT

Hello, my name is Jiomarie. This is my first fanfiction, so please review and advise a bit so the story would be better. Hope you'll like it.

Note: I don't own ccs

"talk"

_ Thoughts _

**-change of scenes, etc-**

**(Author notes)**

(Escaped details)

Enjoy

My Childhood Friend

But,

My TeEnAgE lOvE

_**Prologue: A lonely Routine**_

**-Kid Syaoran (in this part Xio Lang)-**

A boy with brown chestnut colored hair, and cold lonely amber eyes, stared outside his bedroom window and down to his father, who was about to leave the house (mansion) screaming to his crying mother. Leaving without saying goodbye, for good.

He felt his world chatter into millions of pieces, tears cascading down his cheek, anger rising watching his idol, his father, abandon his home, not caring who he hurts, for what?

The boys' sisters came into his room to see their baby brother in such a state. All four of them hugged him, giving soothing words, even if they hurt too, he came first before them. He clenched into his sisters warmth and cried harder. "Shh… baby brother, it's alright. Everything will turn ok, you'll see. We have to be strong for mamas' sake."

One of the identical 13 yr old quadruplets said, crying herself, but nothing could calm his weeping heart. They all loved their father, yet none of them noticed the hate growing inside his heart, a dark barrier wrapping itself inside the 9 yr old.

**-Kid Sakura (in this part Ying Fa)-**

A girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes ran into her room, fallings on her knees in front of her bed, as she cried. Her mother has just passed away, her heart turning into an empty hole. Footsteps could be heard, entering her room, yet she didn't flinch feeling a hand over her head.

" Kaiju? Don't cry… I'm here for you, you know that." Her 14 yr old brother said trying to comfort her. But he didn't get it. She was very close to her mother, always following her around where ever she goes, yet it's too late now. It was all her fault, that's what she thought. She was the one who ran to the street, a car was running toward her, but her mother pushed her out of the cars impact, thou she didn't make it, not even a spare minute to say goodbye.

"You know it's not your fault, kaiyu, it was an accident." Her brother would say, yet she didn't believe him, the guilt was still there, she knew, he won't understand. The 8 yr old girls' heart grew more and more saddened on her lost. However, what is she to do then cry her heart out?

Two different beings, two different sorrows. How will they to meet?

To be continue…

That's it for now. Review pleaz if you want me to continue. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Will our meeting make a

Hey, it's me again, thanks to all of those who reviewed, I'll continue with the story.

Note: I don't own ccs, but I do own the rest of the invented characters of this story and the story as well. Even thou my mom doesn't want me to continue until I get a letter written to prove that it's my story… but, I'll continue for now. So please, do NOT take my story that I've been working since last year (Dec/4/06) on my workbook. That's all for now. Enjoy

My Childhood Friend

But,

My TeEnAgE lOvE

**Chapter 1: Will our meeting make a difference?**

**-Syaoran (in this part Xio Lang)-**

A month an a half has passed since Xio Lang's father left, so his mother decided to move to their just-in-case house (mansion), in Tomoeda, Japan. The boy has turned very cold towards everyone, except his mother, knowing that she is the most suffering one in the family next to him. Xio Lang sat next to his bed, looking out the window like he always do since he moved. He watched as the birds flied around enjoying themselves in their songs. _ How could they be so happy? Even in sad times, they're always singing. _Resting his head on his knees, he closed his eyes for a minute, thinking of his new school, his problems in making friends… he didn't want no one.

"Xio Lang!! We're heading to the park, hurry up and get ready!" He heard his sister Sheifa yell from downstairs. With a groan, he stood up without enthusiasm opening the door and yelling back. "I don't want to go to the park, it's so… boring. That's for little kids." He could here his sister coming up the steps angrily, until seeing her in front of him. He pouted looking into her angry brown eyes. "What did you say?" Xio Lang struggled nervously under her stare and giving up in a sigh. "Fine… I'm coming." Sheifa gave a happy squeal giving him a quick hug and skipped back to her room.

**-10 minutes later-**

"XIO LANG!!!! Baby brother, it's time to GO!!" All 4 girls yelled impatiently from the front door to the limo. He walked down the stairs in an angry mode glaring at his sisters. "I said I was coming for the 80th time… You girls are very impatient!!"

Futtie, the oldest **(Authors NOTE: I don't know which one is the oldest or smallest), **had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a blue sundress, Fanran had mid back length brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pale yellow one, Fenrei had waist length brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a light purple one and sheifa, had lower waist brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing a pale orange one, each with white sandals to match. Xio Lang on the other hand, wore a green T-shirt and black pants with black and green sneakers.

The four girls ignored him and ran over to the limo, entering happily. He groan once more, bringing a green rubber ball with him. _ Stupid park… stupid sisters… stupid Tomoeda… stupid Japan_… He thought entering the limo until they finally left and so on and so on…

**-Sakura(in some parts of the chapter Ying Fa)-**

Sakura woke up that day late as usual. She yawn and look up to the clock, without removing her bed sheets. "Sheesh… it's still 1pm… it's still early for a Saturday." She mumbled, getting into a more comfortable position again and shutting her eyes. 'knock knock' she groan hearing someone knocking on her bedroom door. _ Not now _

"Kaiyuu (monster)… get up, we're going to the park today!!" Toya, her brother, said in a sing-along voice taking the covers off her warm body.

"Toyaaa… I want to sleeeeeppp…I don't want to go…I don't like the park…" She moaned, turning her back to him. He picked her up by the waist (she's asleep), walking to the bathroom, sitting her on the top of the toilet seat, getting a bucket from under the sink, filling it with cold water, and with an evil grin, pouring it on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" People from around the neighborhood looked over to the Kinomoto resident giving a sigh. _ There they go again _

"Toya you jerk!!!" Sakura growled furiously, while he laughed. "So, kaiju…why don't you want to go? You used to love it when mom would take you." He started to regret saying what he said, after seeing the sad look on her face. Her bangs covered her eyes, but he knew she would cry any minute, extending a hand, to touch her face. " Sa-" "That was different. Toya, mom's not here no more." A single tear fell down her left cheek, moving her face so he wouldn't touch her making his eyes widen in surprise. "But…" "That was then… this is now."

Toya looked after her sadly and gave her a bit of space, stopping at the door. " I'll be waiting down stairs for you… at lease have a bit of fun in your life. You're still young; you should enjoy what you have now." With that, he left the room for her to prepare, closing the door behind him. Sakura looked at the door with tear shimmering in her eyes. "I know, onii-chan (big-brother), but it still hurts."

**-10 min. later-**

She came down the stairs, ready as she'll ever be. She was wearing a light pink T-shirt and a mini jean skirt with matching white sneakers. "I'm ready, onii-chan." Sakura said walking to the living room where he sat. He looks up and nodded. Toya (14 yr old if I didn't mention it), had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with long blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Ok, get your blades and safety gears ready, I'll get my bike at the back." She nodded and headed to the front door. Minutes later, they were ready to go.

"Why, again, are we going to penguin park?" Sakura said, skating boredly beside her brother, both her arms were behind her head. Toya looked down at her with a smirk. "Because YOU need some cheering up… you need to play with those your age, except boys of course." His smirk turned into a grin as Sakura glared at him with a pout.

"And why do you play with girls all the times? It's not fair!!" She crossed her arms and his grin grew. "Well, a boys got to do what a boy's got to do. Jajaja!! Later squirt!" He said laughing his head of and speeding to the park. A cloud of dust behind him making Sakura cough. "Toya you jerk!! What about, a girls got to do what a girls got to do! Hey, Come back here!" She yelled, skating after him in full speed.

**-Syaoran/penguin park-**

Xio Lang's sisters all went for a long walk around the park, leaving him alone to play with his rubber ball. With a long sigh, he through the ball at a tree and catching it after it came back. Sure, you may say he was bored… but, bored stayed small in this case. He sighed for the hundredth time repeating his actions over and over again._ This sucks, how come I have to stay here while they flirt around with every boy in the park? I hate this!! I hate this stupid park more! Argh!! _With the last thought, he through the ball with all his strength, missing the tree as it flew to the other side. "Damit! This day could not be worst… stupid ball!! Where did it go? If I had someone to play with me, none of this would had happened _ And that was my favorite ball, too_ " He said angrily running to the balls direction.

**-Sakura/penguin park-**

After a while, since she arrived, losing track of Toya (who went to flirt with some girls wink), sat down under a big-old cherry blossom tree, looking at the sky and lost in her thoughts. _ I can't believe that jerk left me all alone at the park. And he wanted me to play with those my age… without boys (mockingly)…well, I'll show him. I'm going to play with the first person my age to appear my way. (gulp) if they let me _Sighing sadly, "Who am I kidding? No one would play with me after what I've done…huh?" All of a sudden, a rubber ball fell right in front of a bush beside her. She looked at it curiously, before deciding to bend down and pick it up. However, when her hand touched the ball, another hand was on top of hers. Looking up, she was face to face with a boy of brown hair and amber eyes.

**-Syaoran-**

He blushed… he had finally found the ball under some bushes, bending down to pick it up, but his hand touched something else, he looked up only to encounter huge emerald eyes… It was a girl about his age, maybe a bit younger. His blush was even intense seeing her so close to him. _ Wow, I never seen such eyes… but it look sad for some reason. _It was the first time he'd admit something like that, yet he won't say it out loud.

"Oh… Thank you…" Xio Lang said in his native language.

**(Note: Remember he moved to Tomoeda. Maybe I didn't mention that it was from Hong Kong, China. Their conversation would be in Chinese.).**

Sakura looked at him confusedly, letting go of the ball (and his hand) with a shy smile. "You're… welcome. Do you speak Japanese or only Chinese? _ Well, I did say that I'll play with the first person…but, would he play with me? _" She asked in Chinese as well. He shook his head looking to his side. "I moved here last month and I don't know much. May I ask what your name is?" He asked, forgetting about the ball in the grass and putting all his attention to the girl in front of him.

"My name is Sakura, Ying Fa in Chinese." Sakura gave him a smile, receiving one in return. "Mine's Xio Lang, nice to meet you Ying Fa." He extended his hand to her shaking hers in a friendly greeting, like his mother taught him. "Same here, Xio Lang… same here."

_ Wow, this is so cool, my first real friend! He has very nice amber eyes… I've never seen such color in eyes, but he shows so much pain, anger… I wonder if he's going through something like me. Oh… and his brown hair reminds me of chocolate…Mmm, chocolate _

"So, Ying Fa… wanna play with me? I was kind of bored playing by myself" Xio Lang said with an embarrassed smile on his face, she nodded in agreement. _ This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _

**-Sunset 5:30pm-**

They played catch all afternoon. Xio Lang through the ball over to Sakura, but someone catches it before her. She looked up only to see familiar brown eyes. She gulped recognizing who it was.

"Sakura, it's time to go… I thought I told you not to play with boys."Toya said handing the ball to her, but glaring at the boy his sister was playing with, muttering a 'stupid gaki (punk)' under his breath. "Toya! Stop looking at poor Xio Lang with your dirty glares, he's not a gaki!!" Sakura yelled at him in her native language (Japanese), making Xio Lang look at her confusedly.

Xio Lang didn't understand what she had said, but he knew she was angry at something the older guy said, noticing it on her facial expression. What's up with that? Who is this guy? He thought, watching her exchange arguments with the guy.

"I'm sorry Xio Lang, for my brothers behavior. But I have to go home now." Sakura said sadly. He grinned scratching the back of his head nervously looking at her brother glare at him, taping his foot impatiently.

"Don't worry about it…So, see you tomorrow again… same time? We could go rollerblading." He asked, hopping she'll say yes, yet he missed the smile that formed into her face, while putting her rollerblades on. "Sure, I'd love too."

They both said their goodbyes, Sakura blading after her brother, still arguing with him. Xio Lang chuckled, finally noticing his sisters behind him with hearts in their eyes. _ What's up with them? _ He thought, while sweatdropping.

**-Bedtime/Sakura-**

Sakura had pink long pajamas on, getting ready for bed. She looked at her side to see her mothers picture, curiously picking it up, and kneeling beside her bed, closing her eyes, for a prayer to her mother:

"Hello mother, how were you today? I have news for you… Today is the best day of my life, after you…died. I met a new friend, Xio Lang, he's very nice and a little shy. We played all afternoon at the park, and tomorrow, we'll go rollerblading. It's going to be so much fun!" She opened her eyes, and stared out her window with a sad smile. "Thank you mother…for bringing him to me, so we could start a friendship… Ai Shiteru okaa-san (I love you, mom)…Oyasume (Goodnight)."

With that, she entered her bed covers, laying her head on the pillow, and drifting to sleep with a tear falling down her cheek.

**-Bedtime/syaoran-**

"Who was she?"

"She looked so KAWAII (cute)!"

"Did you ask her out?"

"Wait! How old is she? Fenrei, Xio Lang is still too young to be going out with her…"

"Sheifa is right, you guys… They'll have to wait till he's 10!!" Futtie said with a smugly smile while Fanran, Fenrei and Sheifa shrieked happily in agreement.

Wow… a year after I met her… that's a difference, from 9-10… is that even old enough to date? (can you notice his sarcasm?) Xio Lang sighed very disturbed, trying his best to ignore his sisters and their stupid 'kawaii' shrieks. He gave his back at them (he's in his bed trying to sleep, keyword trying), and smiled. I can't believe I met someone like her… Ying Fa… I hope we could be best friends forever. He looked outside his window, at nothing in particular, "Thank you… to who ever brought her to me…" and with those words… he drifted off to sleep.

To be continue…

Thanks again to all those who reviewed, I hope you keep reviewing and advising.

**Next Chapter: Play date catastrophe!**

Sakura and Syaoran goes to the park with their play date… 2 years goes by, and their friendship grows much stronger, but what would happened if Sakura said she had to move? What would his reaction be? Why is she in the hospital? Stay tune for more of _**Childhood friends, but teenage love.**_

-Chidori


	3. Chapter 2: Play date Catastrophey

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for a late update. I got news for you guys… I'll be going to New York and New Jersey for Christmas and new years… so maybe, I won't update till then, but if I do, good for you guys.

Note: I don't own ccs, but I do own the story and some characters in future chapters.

Enjoy

My Childhood Friend

But,

MyTeEnAgE lOvE

Chapter 2: Play date catastrophe!

**-Sakura- next day-**

For the first time in her life, she woke up at 12:09pm on a Sunday! Isn't it amazing, she woke up early all by her self! (Sweat drop). She quickly got to the showers, brushed her teeth and started to dress for the fun time with Xio Lang. She wear her lucky, favorite white shirt with pink words on the back saying, 'Cherry Blossom', long blue jeans, white matching sneakers and brought her hair up in two pigtails. Then she prepared her backpack, and her skates. Suddenly the door opened.

"Kayuu! Time to wake …oh, the monster's up early. Where are you headed?" Toya asked with a playful smirk. He knew she hated when he called her monster or kayuu and kept calling her like that.

Sakura growled hearing her brother enter without her permission. _ Grr… stupid Toya! One of these days, I'll be as tall as a giant and I'll squish him with me own feet. _"Onii-chan you're such a baka! (Stomping his foot) ["Oww!!" And F.Y.I, can't you see I'm dressed to go to the park?" She said, passing him and running down the stairs. He followed her until the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way.

"I thought you hated the park." He bit on the apple, giving her a mouthful grin, yet Sakura ignored it, giving him a mischief grin herself. "Of course Toya, but this time, I'm going to skate with Xio Lang!" She could hear Toya choke on his apple, taking her stuff once more and heading to the front door, with Toya hot on her trail.

"You're going with the gaki (punk)? Not without adult supervision you're not." He retorted smugly, crossing his arms. Sakura looked at her surrounding, before placing her eyes on him. "Well, if you see one, let me know, but while I wait, I'll be at the park, ok? (growl from Toya) ok, bye-bye, lub ya!" Skura started skating for her life out of the house, ignoring Toya's fumed face.

"Get back here Kayuu!! Hey! I'm talking to you!!!"

**-Syaoran-**

He had been awake since 9am and he was very excited to play with his new friend, heck, his sisters were also much MORE excited about his new friend.

"How about bringing her some flowers?"

"Uhh…Uhh…"

"What about chocolates?"

"No, a teddy bear!!"

"How about a flower, a box of chocolate AND a teddy bear?"

"Yeah, KAWAII!!" All four of them yelled, not letting Xio Lang prepare for his fun day. He sighed tiredly. "How about you four leave my room so I could prepare myself for a FRIENDLY skating time with a FRIEND. Understand the terms FRIENDLY and FRIEND?" He said annoyed of his sisters "KAWAII" shrieks.

Is it me, or they don't get what I'm saying? He thought as they kept dreaming, and sighing for a "perfect wedding" of…

"I said GET OUT, OUT OUT!!" He pushed them out of his room, closing it tightly behind him with a sigh. "What am I going to do with them? Damn annoying girls…" Suddenly remembering what he was going to do, he looked down at his clock in a panic. "Ahhhhhh… I'm going to be late at this rate, it's already 12:10pm, I'm late to get dress and prepare!!"

Xio Lang is the kind of boy that likes to be on time, very perfectionist and punctual. Although, not knowing Sakura very well, he's going to be EXTREMELY early. He quickly changed into a knee length black wide shorts and black T-shirt that said 'Best SK8TER' on the front. He also wears black Vans and green/black skates. His hair was as always, messy, and his amber eyes, determind and exited.

"I better be going." He muttered to himself, running out of his room with his bag and dashing to the front door. " Xio Lang! Take your lunch with you. I made an extra for your friend as well." Xio Lang smiled to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom, Bye!"

Yelan gasped, looking at her son leave the house (mansion) surprised. It was the first time, after the incident, that he never smiled, bringing tears into her soft, brown eyes. "This friend of his is very special. In only one afternoon she had made him smile. Bless that girl." She murmured to her self, tears still falling down her eyes.

"Mama, why are you crying? Did something happen?" She looked to her side, to see her 4 daughters staring at her in concern. She shook her head and smiled warmly towards them, taking them in an embrace. "Nothing, my dears… I'm just, happy."

**-Park 1:05pm-**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!!" Sakura skated quickly to the park, she was late (like always). She arrived panting for air under the Cherry Blossom tree, noticing that it was vacant, no Xio Lang in sight. _ Hmm… maybe he's not here yet… _ someone touched her shoulder, stopping her thought, giving a loud, "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Xio Lang sweat dropped at Sakura's outburst. She only stared at him with wide eyes, giving a sigh of relief, "Um gomen, Ying Fa, I didn't mean to scare you like that… I just wanted to surprise you…hehe" he said scratching the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, not knowing what else to say. Sakura blinked a couple of times, before giggling at her own reaction. "It's ok, Xio Lang… my fault for being late." He laughed as well, nodding. He suddenly remembered the lunch his mother prepared, giving her the wrapped box. She stared at it confusedly, and then towards him. "What's this?"

He struggled his shoulders and kept his smile. "Mom made us some lunch; I'm thinking you haven't had something to eat." After he said the word LUNCH and Eat, Sakura's stomach started to growl. Her face brightened a bit embarrassed making him laugh. "I guess you didn't. Come on, let's sit down and eat."

They sat down at the cherry Blossom tree, were they first met, each opening their bow of food. Sakura was the first to take a bite of the food, her eyes shining in delight with each bite. "This is so delicious; your mom sure knows how to cook!" She said, savoring the fried rise and shrimps, not noticing Xio Langs sadness, until he looked away. "Huh? What's wrong? Are you ok, Xio Lang?" He looked over to her, giving her a sad smile.

"I'm ok… it's just that… mom used to cook like this every day, that is, until dad left us. Now we have maids for that. But it's not the same…" He said in an almost whisper, yet she heard him. She looked over to him sadly, wanting to make him feel better, and she might have just the thing.

"First of all, you still have your mother. My mother died almost two month ago. My brother, Toya, is the one to cook because my dad is always working and I barely see him once in a while. You could say, I was all alone until I met you." She said smiling over to him, and placing a hand on his. He looked at her surprised at first, but smiled none the less to her warmly, tightening her hand on his. "I as well Ying-chan… I as well…" Both of them ate the remaining food, before running off to play.

**-2 years later-**

Xio Lang waited for Sakura at the park (she was late, like always) for their skating time on a Saturday afternoon. For the past 2 years, they've learned so much of each other, and they even slept over at each home. He laughed remembering the day Sakura went to his house (mansion) for the first time. It was a disaster…

_Flash back_

_5 months after they met, Xio Lang invited Sakura for a fun time at his house (mansion), giving her a warning about his freaky sisters on their way over._

"_No problem Xio Lang. I'm sure they're very nice" She smiled at him, as the limo stoppes, and Wei, the butler, opened the door. Xio Lang struggled his shoulders getting out of the limo, watching Sakura get out as well, gawking at his house (mansion). "If you say so."_

_Once he opened the door, loud shrieks were heard, followed by 4 identical girls surrounding Sakura, grabing her cheeks and yelling kawaii at her. Xio Lang tried (keyword: tried) to push himself over the girls to get Sakura out._

"_Futtie! Fanran, Fenrei!! Sheifa! GET OFF OF HER!! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled, but they all ignored him, tackling him as well. _

"_Enough girls…" They quickly stopped, forming a line beside Xio Lang and bowing their head in respect. Sakura looked a bit surprised towards Yelan. She was very beautiful and looked very young to be the mother of 5. Yelan, on the other hand, smiled towards her kneeling down on eye level with her._

"_I believe you are Ying Fa… It's an honor to meet you, young one. My name is Yelan Li…and these little troublemakers are my four daughters, Futtie, Fanran, Fenrei and Sheifa… Welcome."_

_End of Flashback_

Xio Lang furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding why his mother used the terms 'honor'. Ying Fa was just a child to her, and still she said honor. It was the first time she'd been so cheerful towards a guest, especially her. What was the big deal with Ying? He let his thoughts die, once he glance at his watch with a smirk… it was 1:30pm already, but it didn't feel right for it to be SO late._ She's usually 10- 15 minutes late, but never 30min. _ Looking towards the sidewalk, he saw her walking over to him with a sad expression. He could notice it a mile away.

Sakura finally reached him. Once their eyes met, she ran over to his arms in an embrace, yet it wasn't the embrace he was use to, she started to cry in his shoulders and he didn't know how to handle it. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, Ying? Did something happen on your way here? Was it that boy from the beach? (About that boy from the beach, I'll explain in later chapters)"

Xio Lang was very worried of his best friend; it wasn't something she'd done since he'd met her. Sure, she'd cried, but not like this… this was heart breaking. "I-I'm… mo-moving to… Hong K-kong…I don't want to leave you, when I've just gotten so close to you!" She said a bit muffled by his shirt, but he understood her clearly, yet he didn't want to understand… He stood there, still embracing Sakura with his dear life. He couldn't believe it, she was moving to the place he most dreaded and came from. His only friend… is leaving? Leaving him… here… alone? He was speechless. "Y-you're leaving? Why? How come?" he wanted to yell, scream, he didn't want this to happen… not now when he'd finally open his heart to her and let her occupy his heart, and now, it shatters once more.

"It's because of my father… he'd been offered a job at a University at Hong Kong… he says it's his dream come true… so, we're leaving tomorrow." She said separating from the embrace, looking down towards her feet. Xio Lang felt very sad about this, but he knew he had to cheer her up, so they could spend their last day together.

"Don't worry about that now, Ying Fa, we should make the best of this day. I hate it when you're sad." Sakura smiled sadly and nodded skating after him through the park.

Hours later, Sakura felt a bit better. She knew she could count on Xio Lang to make her saddest day, shine brightly like the sun, and even better when an idea occurred to her.

"What If I run away from home…" Xio Lang turned around to look at her, did he hear correctly? "What?" She looked at him for a moment before looking away. "What if I ran away from home… that way we won't move and I'll get to stay with you!!" A smile came to her lips, taking both his hands. Yet, he looked at her with a frown.

"Ying… (Sigh)… it's not right. What about school, food, shelter...Don't be stupid and reckless! That would never work, I won't allow that!!" He yelled a bit harshly, regretting ever saying that once he saw Sakura's lips quiver and tears falling down her cheeks rather quickly. "You… want me to… l-leave?" Her voice was shaky, letting go of his hands. Now Xio Lang was feeling worst than before. How could he say that about her without thinking? It only made matters worst. "No…but you can't run away, what about…HEY! COME BACK, YING!!!" He yelled skating after her, since she skated away without hearing his explanation.

Sakura skated as fast as she could, crossing the streets without looking, her tears blurring her sight. "WATCHOUT, YING FAAAAAAAAA!!!" She didn't have time to look, when a car hit her. She felt her self fall backwards, heads hitting first. The last thing she heard was Xio Lang's constantly calling her name in panic, or was it her name? She couldn't remember. People screamed, and cars stopped abruptly. She even felt something warm on the back of her head and someone picking her up, before everything turned black and empty…" Xio… Lang…"

**-Hospital-**

Fujitaka, Toya, Yelan and Xio Lang, waited for any news on Sakura's condition. Xio Lang and Toya, passing around the waiting room, ready to make a huge hole on the floor, while Fujitaka and Yelan sat in a deep conversation about their kids (Syaoran and Sakura), When the doctor finally came with a neutral expression.

"Are you relatives of "Ying Fa"?" He said looking over to them, making Toya and Xio Lang stop their walking. Fujitaka nodded and walked over to him, in a low whisper. "Her name is actually Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. The boy knows her by Ying Fa. Is she going to be okay?" He nodded a bit un-conferrable in the presence of the boy… he didn't want to say anything with him here.

"Yes, she's doing well, but I need you to come with me, but the younger boy has to stay here. The older boy could enter and see the girl, but I need to speak to you." Fujitaka glanced over to Yelan, who nodded understanding. "Xio Lang, honey… I need you to stay here for a minute while kinomoto-san and I talk to the doctor." He was about to protest, but his mother gave him a warning look, sitting sadly on the seat while they entered. He waited for a few minutes, before opening the door to spy on them.

**(Author's note: In this scene, syaoran will have **(flashbacks)**constantly with every part the doctor speaks.) **

He saw his mother and Sakura's father with the doctor on the hallway, looking through a window, as he tried to listen to their conversation.

"…This certainly is a case, your daughter, I presume, has suffered somekind of depression, or heartbreak… _(Sakura's lips quiver and tears falling down her cheeks rather quickly. "You… want me to… l-leave?" Her voice was shaky, letting go of his hands.)_ …she lost a lot of blood… _("WATCHOUT, YING FAAAAAAAAA!!!" She didn't have time to look, when a car hit her.)_…caused her to go to a coma. With my calculations, I'm guessing she won't wake up anytime soon, especially if she did had a depression or heart brake, because SHE won't want to wake up… _("No…but you can't run away, what about…HEY! COME BACK, YING!!!")__…_no serious injuries, only some minor scratches and a fracture on her right wrist… _("What If I ran away from home…")_… The only thing I'm concerned is that there is a 90 in which she'll lose her memory…"

Xio Lang gasped silently hearing this… it was just too much. _ So, it's my fault she's in a coma… It's …my fault…she'll lose her memory. _His thoughts died once he heard his mother speak about the Li clan Hospital. "Thank you Li-san… I owe your son a lot. He had brought so much happiness in Sakura." Fujitaka said, bowing, his bangs shadowing his tears. Yelan put her hands on his shoulder with a sad smile. 'Your daughter as well…" Yes, she had brought so much happiness to him that no one could replace it. Xio Lang kept watching then silently.

"…But I'm afraid that it would be over _ over? What is mom talking about? It won't be over _The best thing for Ying Fa is that hospital. It will break his heart, however, it's for the best… he'll understand." Xio Lang couldn't belive what his mother just said. He'll understand? NO! They can't take her away… "Prepare a flight transfer to Hong Kong, China for tomorrow" No…how could they? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HIM?!! "

He saw his mother speak to the doctor and heard him agree. "Ok, but just for today, now that she's leaving… I guess they won't see each other again…" _ Leaving…. We won't se each other again? _He saw them walking towards the door, running over to his seat, his mind in constant argument. He felt lost… he didn't notice his mother take his hand. "Xio Lang… you could go see Ying Fa now… But she's asleep, and won't wake up for a while." She could see in his eyes that he knew more than that, and regretted bringing him in. What would he do if he really knew her condition? The question is, does he know? She watched him go into the room, until she lost sight of him.

Xio Lang entered her room with horror, the sight was unbearable. There she laid, her body covered with bruises, scratches, cuts, her forehead was bandaged, as well as her right arm, a breathing mask was on, and lots of wires connected to a beeping machine, yet her face looked peaceful. He slowly walked over to her, touching her hand, tears falling down his cheek once he made contact with her. Scenes repeating itself on his mind with each word the doctor said.

"It's my fault… my… fault." He fell on his knees, his hand still on hers as he kept repeating. "It's my f-fault… i-I'm sorry! Ying Fa!!!" Please wake up! I don't want you to go!!! I'm sorry! I't my fault you're here!!" He started to shout as more and more tears fell down his cheeks. The door quickly opened, the doctor and his mother entered in alert after hearing him scream. " Xio Lang, Xio Lang!!! honey, let go off her hand, we're leaving." Hearing this made it worse for him… he didn't want to leave her. Not now, not ever! Yelan looked at him in concern in his instant crying. Not even for his father did he cry like that. "I'M NOT LEAVING!! I CAN'T LEAVE HER LIKE THIS! SHE CAN'T GO! I'LL STAY WITH HER, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" The Dr. looked at her a bit serious, and a bit pained to do what he had to do. "Mrs. Li… he has to go. He's starting to have a trauma on the event. The best thing for him is rest and these…" he said handing to him some pills.

She took it gracefully and tried to get him away from the girl. "NO LET ME GO! I CAN'T leave… herrr..." Yelan gasped in a slight panic once he fell to the ground. The doctor checked him up, only to sigh in relief. " He's only tired… I'll take him to your car ma'am"

They reached the lobby, were they saw Wei waiting with the limo. The doctor placed the boy inside, nodding to Yelan. "Have a safe trip, Li-sama. I hope he feels better, it's hard for a kid to lose a friend this way. I'm sorry." Yelan smiled grateful with his help and left. The Dr. Stood there, watching them leave giving a long sigh. "Poor Kid."

**-Next day-**

Xio Lang opened his eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling, trying to put 2 and 2 together. Suddenly, he sat up a bit panicked. My room? How did I…? What happened? Where's… "Ying Fa… she's gone…"He looked a bit monotone, express-less, his amber eyes lost it's shine. "It's my… fault…" He whisper to himself as the door opened, reveling a worried mother, but he didn't pay any attention to her, just kept looking straight.

"Xio Lang, honey… are you feeling better?

(silence)

"Talk to me, sweetie…"

(silence)

She looked at him still worried, now understanding. "So you did hear what we spoke about yesterday." (Silence)

"You must understand, it's for the best…"

"Why? Why did YOU, of all people, to betray me? She didn't have to leave, but you had to say ' it's for the best, he'll understand'. Well, I don't!! She was my only friend, my happiness, and you had to take that away… just like dad…" Her eyes widened after hearing this. She had never heard Xio Lang talk or yell that way before to her. Yelan let her bangs cover her tearful eyes, she hated seeing him like that, but what's done, is done. No way turning back now. She left the room quietly, like she had entered, sadly and worry for her son. The girls looked at her with concern for their little brother.

"Mama… is everything ok?" She looked at her daughters, pain written over her eyes, and tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm ok, girls. It's your brother I'm worried about. I have created a monster."

To be continued…

That's it for today. Hope you liked it.

The next chapter is titled: Remember me not.

Well, Sakura will awake, and after 9 years, she's headed to Japan with her cousin Tomoyo. Who would she meet on her way?

Stay tuned. And have a happy holiday!!!

Bye


	4. Chapter 3: Remember me not

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting!! I hope you've had a wonderful happy holiday, I know I did. I just returned from New York and New Jersey, and it's good to be back home. Anyway, let's not delay the story any longer. Hope you like it and keep reviewing, I like to hear comments and advice on the story to make it better.

My Childhood Friend

But,

My TeEnAgE lOvE

**Chapter 3: Remember me not**

Six months has passed since the Kinomoto resident moved to China, and still, Sakura hasn't awakened. Both Fujitaka and his son were getting very worried, fearing that her condition may get worse. The doctor from the hospital she is in now, says that Dr. Takashi's theory might be the frail girl's case, although, her bruises and wounds were healed without leaving a mark on her now pale skin, as well as her fracture, she still laid in bed without moving.

"Toya, I'm stepping outside for a bit of fresh air… tell me if anything happens." Fujitaka said, tiredness and stress written in his voice. Toya nodded and watched him leave the hospital room, he himself sighed, taking his sisters hand and watching her breath softly.

"Please Sakura… you must wake up soon. I don't think dad can handle it anymore. Please wake up…" He whispered, caressing her bangs where her foreheads band aids were placed.

_**-Sakura's conscience- pov (point of view)-**_

_**It's dark in here. How long has it been since I came here? Am I dead? I don't remember anything… It's all blurry to me. Who am I? I feel cold… and this darkness… is scaring me. **_

"_**HELP!! Please, anybody! Help me!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream time after time, but there's always the same answer… silence…**_

_**I sat down on the cold-icy floor, trying to remember anything, for any clue to get out of here, but the only thing that came into her mind was beautiful pair of amber eyes and that voice that kept screaming the first time she found herself here…**_

"_It's my fault… it's my entire fault!! Wake up, please! I don't want you to go"_

_**I frowned again like last time I remembered those words… Does that mean I'm asleep? Where am I going? Why was he sorry? He sounded so desperate, so sad and scared. I wonder what truly happened to me… **_

_**I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands… I just want to get out of here… Maybe he'll help… But, it was so long ago… I haven't heard that voice again…all I wanted to do is get out of there, but this time, I felt different.**_

"_**I wish to comfort **__**him.**__**" I said above a whisper to myself, with much confidence. I opened my eyes over to the darkness, standing up in defiance. "I wish to leave… I want to comfort **__**him.**__**"**_

_**Suddenly, there was I light growing from afar, with a smile on my face, I walked to the light and embraced the warmth…**_

_**-Normal pov-**_

Toya felt her hand move beneath his. Looking towards her face, Sakura slowly opened her eyes, slightly blinded by the light. "Sakura! You're finally awake!! DAD! SHE'S AWAKE, SHE'S AWAKE!!" Toya yelled happily hugging her. She stiffed, looking at the teenager with dark hair and brown eyes.

"U-um… excuse me. Who… are you?" He looked at her a little hurt, getting out of the embrace when the door opened. "Oh my God! Sakura, you're awake! My baby girl is finally awake!" Fujitaka said embracing her as well, kissing her temple every once in a while.

"Dad… he doesn't remember us." Toya said, pulling him by the elbow. He glance at his son and then towards her. "She what?"

The doctor entered the room after hearing the commotion outside with a content smile. "Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?" She looked at him quite lost before answering. "I'm thirsty… who are you all? You all called me Sakura… is that my name?"

Fujitaka looked at the doctor with a sad glance, who looked worried. He looked at his daughter once more, noticing her distant look. _ She doesn't remember… not even that boy. _

"My name is Dr. Xang, this is your father, Fujitaka Kinomoto and your older brother, Toya Kinomoto. Do you remember anything before waking up?" He asked. She hesitated for some minutes before answering with a neutral look. "I don't…" He looked at her suspiciously before nodding, accepting her answer and wrote some things in a notepad.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to talk about those amber eyes or the voice to the conversation, she felt like it was only for her, for her to comfort, no one else.

The doctor asked some more questions and gave her a check up, before bringing Fujitaka out of the room. "This is very difficult for me to say, by the signs she's been giving, this might turn into a permanent amnesia. Her memories may come years later, but for now… don't remind her of her past… not even her childhood friend you've mentioned. It might break her heart and get into difficult conditions. She's to frail now, and anything can damage her. Give her homeschooling for now, until she's right in age. Also, bring her once a month for her monthly check up. She'll be free to go tomorrow, Mr. Kinomoto." The doctor said before leaving towards another room. Fujitaka sighed and looked over to the close door where Toya and Sakura were talking and smiling.  This is going to be very difficult. 

_**-Syaoran-**_

Yelan looked at her son… they were eating lunch. For 6 long months, Xio Lang , was very cold towards EVERYONE, ever since Sakura (YING fa) left, his world has been shattered. He thought that Sakura's accident was his fault. If he hadn't broken her heart, she would have been ok and happy… they would've had some communication. However, he didn't know where they were.

"Xio Lang, darling, you haven't touched your food. Would you…"

"Leave me alone, mother!" He said standing up, and leaving to his room with a loud "bang!" The girls looked at their mother worriedly.

"(Sigh)… At least he spoke… even if it wasn't good words…" Yelan said sadly, eating her food in silence. The girls glanced at each other and tried to eat their food as well. This happened every day since those horrible 6 months ago. _ This is going wrong… how much would this keep going on? _

Xio Lang jumped to his bed and looked up the ceiling. He didn't like to be this way towards his mother, but it was her fault that SHE left. It was very boring without her cheerful self. He missed her very much, her presence, her smile, everything.

"What do I have to do to forget her? Do I really want to forget her?" He stayed there in silence trying to think. Then, just like an answer, her image floated through his mind… "No… I don't."

_**-7 years later-**_

'Knock, knock, knock' "Sakura wake up, or you'll miss your flight!" Emerald eyes started to open slowly as she stood up with a stretch while getting out of bed, putting her fluffy blue slippers. She yawns entering the bathroom into a warm shower, and then she brushed her teeth, a towel wrapped around her body and another one on her head. She went to her empty closet to get her only clothes to wear; a pink long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and matching sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror, giving a smile in approval, before going downstairs for breakfast, were her brother ate.

"You're finally done, Kayuu, I thought you were going to stay." Toya said with a smirk, bringing his cup to his lips. Sakura slapped his head making him drop his cup of orange juice in his pants while she walked to her chair. "I'm no Kayuu, baka, and I'm not going to stay. I'm finally going to be free of homeschooling, and be around teens my age. All because of an accident I don't even remember, I couldn't go to a normal school, all because of my stupid amnesia problem. Also, I'm done of going to the doctors' office for my monthly check ups!! I'm free!!!!!" Toya glared at her while cleaning his pants.

"Don't let that go through that thick head of yours. It may pop!" He said with a smirk while sitting back down at the table as she took her tongue out. "Grr…"

"Settle down you two. Now Sakura, eat up, you will need your strength, you remember your cousin Tomoyo, right? (a nod from Sakura) Well, you'll be living with her at her apartment she just rented in Tomoeda. She'll be waiting for you at the airport. It's getting late, it's getting late, you know, and if you lose your flight, you'll have to stay here with your brother." Sakura looked at her father in horror and swallowed all the food.

"Igm… gwedy!" She said with her mouth full, making her father laugh and Toya frown… "you really are a monster." He muttered under his breath only to receive a stomp on his feet.

_ He's so childish sometimes… no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. _Sakura thought as she headed towards the car. "I claim shot gun!!!" she yelled heading to the front not hearing her brother grunt with her suitcases.

_**-Tomoeda airport in Japan-**_

A waist length dark haired girl with violet eyes searched through the airport for her cousin. Her skin was pale and she was very beautiful. Her boyfriend, Eriol, had dark hair and azure eyes hidden behind glases. He was also searching for his cousin-in-law.

"Tomoyo-dear… remind me again how she looked like?" His masculine, but soft voice said. She gave him a heavy sigh and looked at him for a minute, before looking around again. "My uncle said that she had long sleeve pink shirt, blue jeans, her auburn hair is an inch shorter than mine and she has emerald green eyes. My cousin is so kawaii… (Silence)… Eriol?" She looked back, seeing her boyfriend not so far away talking to… "Sakura!!!!"

The girl talking to Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and ran over to her in an embrace. "Tomoyo-chan! I'm glad to see you!"

"I've missed you, How are you? How's your memory coming along?" Sakura shook her head and looked at her with a sad smile.

"I still don't remember anything else other than the thing I told you last year when you came to visit…

_**-Flash back-**_

_**16 year old Sakura, sat on her bed playing truth or dare with her cousin, Tomoyo.**_

"_**Ok, Sakura… Truth or Dare?"**_

_**Sakura though for a while before smiling to her. "I pick truth…"Tomoyo grinned. "OK… After you woke up from your coma… what secret did you hide from the doctors and your family?"**_

_**Sakura looked at her surprised and blushe a bit in embarrassment. "Promise you won't tell? (eager nod from Tomoyo) Ok… when I was in a coma, I remember that all that time spent in the dark-cold place, I felt alone and I wanted to be alone, until I heard a voice so desperate and so sad… at first I ignored it. I didn't want to hear that voice again. However, it felt like an eternity in there… and the voice didn't come again. He said that it was his fault, and that he was sorry, that he didn't want me to go, over and over again. That's when I realized how lonely and cold I was, amber eyes appeared like flashes infront of me. I know I knew him, but I didn't know who he was. That's when I stated that I wanted to get out of there, to comfort him. After that a light came and I woke up."**_

_**Tomoyo looked at her in surprise, "Why didn't you say anything about this to the doctor?" Sakura smiled at her, looking to the window with a slight blush in her cheeks. "I felt that it wasn't meant to be told, it's my comfort… mine alone…**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Tomoyo smiled remembering that day. "Thank you Sakura, for sharing your secret with me that day." Sakura returned the smile and hugged her. "You are part of my new life, you deserve to know. You're the only one I could trust with this."

Eriol looked at both girls quite lost, so he cleared his throat. "Um, should we go get the bags and head over to Tomoyo's apartment?" They both looked at him for a moment before giggling with a nod, "Sure, sweetie. Let's go!!" Tomoyo said taking his arm as he took Sakura's bag. Sakura only looked at them and followed with a smile. "It's good to be home."

**-10:30pmTomoyo's apartment-**

"Well, Sakura, tomorrow's your first day of school. Are you exited?" Sakura looked towards the door, where Tomoyo stood before sitting in her new bed. "Yeah! I'm finally going to be normal, like every teenager. Plus, I feel like something's going to happen tomorrow… something good that would change my life forever." Sakura laid down looking at the ceiling with a spaced out look. Tomoyo frown for a minute, trying to figure out her cousin, but let the thought die remembering the reason why she came.

"Let me give you some details that you'll face at school… #1) my closes friends, and I hope yours too, are: Chiharu, Meiling, Ryuu, Yamazaki, and Eriol who is my boyfriend as you could see. #2) Stay away from the popular crowds, especially Syaoran Li." That last name brought Sakura's attention and sat up looking at Tomoyo who was very serious.

"Li?" It sounded familiar to her, but from where?

"I actually don't know him very well, but he's such an ass and he's very arrogant and talks back, especially to the teacher and the principal. He doesn't want anyone besides him or near him, he doesn't speak to no one, he's very athletic, but don't let that fool you, he's the most popular guy in school and most handsomest in every girls point of view, after Eriol in my case, yet still… he's weird. STAY AWAY FROM… huh?" Tomoyo sweat dropped as Sakura was asleep with a bubble on her nose (anime style). "(Sigh)… stupid girl, letting me talk to myself…" She kept murmuring to herself, turning the lights off and shutting the door behind her. "G'night, Sakura-chan."

**-Next day-15min. before 8am-**

'Knock, knock, knock' "Yo, Sakura! Wake up!! You have 7minutes to get ready or we'll be late for school!!" Tomoyo yelled from outside her cousins room. Sakura opened her eyes for a minute, before closing them again, murmuring things under her breath, but snapping them open again, registering what Tomoyo said. "HOE! I'm going to be late!!"

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in her new uniform: white short skirt, and long sleeve navy blue shirt that hugged her every curve (just like in cardcaptor),with white socks and black school shoes. She combed her hair into a high pony tail and she only wearer lip-gloss. Sakura smiled to herself in agreement, before the door to her room opened, revealing Tomoyo once again.

"Sakura! I'm leaving right now!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready… let's go!!" Sakura ran out the door happily, forgetting something very important. Tomoyo sighed, not moving from her place with a sigh. "Sakura, where's your book bag?"

She sweat dropped and slowly walked back to the apartment sideway, laughing nervously. "Oops."

**-school-**

'_Ringggg' _

"Ok, settle down class… today we'll have a new student. Please be nice to her, she's a very special case. For seven years, she'd had amnesia of her childhood, and we were asked to not remind her of that past. She had been homeschooled ever since." The door suddenly opened revealing both girls. Tomoyo mumbled a "sorry I'm late, sensei" and quickly sat on her seat next to Eriol, of course, while Sakura entered shyly standing next to the teacher. Boys starts to whistle, drool and whispering to each other when they saw Sakura, who blushed in embarrassment, and the girls glared at her in envy.

"Class, this is our new student, Sakura Kinomoto. She came from China, so please make her feel welcome. Sakura, you may take a seat on the first empty seat over there (pointing to the last row at the end, close to the window) in front of Syaoran… however, he's still not here, just ignore the trouble maker when he comes, ok?" Tereda-sensei said with a popped vein in his forehead when he mentioned Syaoran, making Sakura a little un-easy. With a small "thank you", she made her way to her seat, where all the boys gathered to question her.

The door suddenly opened again with brute force, and a tall, muscular, handsome guy entered. He had messy brown hair, navy long pants, black-expensive shoes, white short sleeve button shirt, which clung into his well formed body and had the first 3 buttons un-done. He also wearer black sun glasses and was holding his black and green book bag on top of his left shoulder.

"Good Night, Mr. Li… good to finally have you in my class, late as usual." (He still had a popped vein in his forehead.)

"Yeah, whatever… just stick it up your ass, teach."

"Glasses, Li."

He sighed angrily, making his way to his seat. The mass of boys in front of him sprinted to their seat, after seeing Li angrily take off his glasses, looking up. Sakura looked up at the same time, as their eyes met. They stared at each other in surprise… everything around them disappeared… it was just the two of them… _ Is it my imagination or is she/he… _

"Sit down, Li!! Sakura wouldn't like it if someone like you stared at her like that."

Syaoran glared at the teacher, before sitting down behind Sakura, although, he kept looking at her from behind. _ She looks familiar, is it… no, it can't be. She's long gone by now. But still… those eyes… _

Sakura, on the other hand, tried to pay attention to class, but she felt that she was been watched from behind. She knew he kept his eyes on her and it made her feel un-conferrable._ Those amber eyes… they are so familiar, like in my dreams. Do I know him? _

None of them paid much attention to the class; only one thing lured their minds. _Hmm… I wonder if I know her/him? _

_**-Lunch 12pm-**_

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Ryuu, Yamazaki, Chiharu and Sakura sat on the middle table in the cafeteria. It was very noisy, and boys kept coming towards Sakura for dates. It was kind of tiring for her to repeat constantly a polite no, but someone in the group was getting quite annoyed with this.

"Oh, come on… just for tonight?"

"I'm s-sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Please?!"

"Um… no."

"Oh come on… just one-"

"HEY BUCK-OH! SHE SAID NO ALREADY FOR THE LAST TIME! TAKE A NUMBER AFTER DATE # 149 IF YOU PLEASE! MY GOD!!!" Meiling couldn't take it anymore. Even Though she had a boyfriend, she envied Sakura's easy-goingness with the boys. They didn't hunt her around when she came new, how come they come to Sakura? She frowned, and kept picking on her food.

A group of girls "oohhed" suddenly getting the gangs' attention. They looked behind them, only to find Syaoran enter the cafeteria. Eriol frowned and "tusked", "I still don't get, why he's still like that after 7 years." Meiling nodded at this with a sad expression. "Poor Syaori-kun." They didn't notice that a certain emerald eyed girl heard them whisper to themselves and looked at them puzzled. "What do you mean?"

They both looked at each other with a busted look, and sighed. "Well, Sakura-chan, 7 years ago, Syaoran got into a depression and trauma. He thought that an accident that a cured was his fault… his best friend. Antie Yelan never told us who. 2 years after, she talked to my mother, and request for my company towards him. However, he refused any other company that wasn't his tomodashi (Best friend). He preferred to be alone." Eriol said looking at her kind of sadly, before focusing towards his food.

"3 years later, after Aunty Yelan brought Eriol,she called for me. Syaoran's condition was getting worse. They said it was a girl, his best friend I mean. That's why they sent for me. But just like Eriol, he refused and insulted me for being a pest. He said that no one could compare to his best friend. She understood him when no one could." Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who ate solemnly at the end of the cafeteria in a lonely table. "He must have suffered a lot… he never trusted anyone to be his friend. He must be scared of hurting someone… that's so sad, a life without a friend, is not a life at all… I know how it's like to have solitude as a friend… and it's not pretty…I've been there for 6 months from when I was in a coma, only darkness surrounded you, coldness…" She spoke to no one in practically. The gang looked over to her as they saw the far gaze she had as she watched Syaoran eat alone. Tears started to blur her vision, as if she was feeling what he felt.

"Sakura, you don't have to cry for that jerk…"

"You're wrong… none of you would know how it feels like, unless something similar to his situation happened to you! Please guys, don't judge some one if you don't know them." With that, Sakura stood up with her food tray and made her way towards him. Meiling and Eriol looked at each other surprised, mumbling things to themselves without the rest noticing.

"Do you think…?"

"Nah, it can't be…"

"But, how would she know how he truly feels without knowing him at all like us?"

Eriol thought for a minute, he really didn't know how to answer her. For the first time, HE WAS TRULLY CONFUSED. _ This girl is special… she acts like she knows him since forever… I have to observe this closely. _

Syaoran ate silently his food, his thought on a certain new girl. _ She looks like her, but… she- _ His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up, only to see the girl in front of him with a friendly smile. _ That smile… _ an image of Ying Fa appeared in his mind, shocking him more.

"Hello, Li-kun. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, may I sit here?" He kept looking at her, his mean side taking over. "Why would YOU, a mere stranger, wish to sit with an antisocial creep like me? Haven't you heard the rumors?" He said in Chinese. Not everyone there spoke that language, maybe she wouldn't either (**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Remember, he came late to class and didn't hear the introduction. Liking it so far? ).

Sakura kept smiling towards him, "Well, It's true we're mere strangers, but I don't think you're an antisocial creep, you must have a reason, and yes, I heard the rumors, but you yourself told me they're rumors. You didn't say it was true. And besides, I don't judge a person without knowing them first, Li-kun. Now, for your first question, I wish to sit here, because I want to. This IS a public cafeteria."

He looked at her in utter shock. She's the first person to understand. Yet, he won't say it out loud to her. He just nodded in acknowledgement, making her smile wider. "So, may I sit, please?" He nodded once more, not looking at her straight in the eyes. "But don't get use to this. This is your fist and last time, got it?" She nodded in response, and started to eat with him mumbling a, "as you wish, Li-kun". The cafeteria went silent in shock. It was the first time, Syaoran, accepted someone to sit with him. Even Eriol and Meiling were surprised at what they just witnessed, but smiled silently. _ I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. Remember, I'm a freshman on college, and they aren't getting easy with me, plus my mom says, school first, hobbies later. In addition to this infernal thing, too much homework's!!! But, I'll make it up to you guys, by making another story. "****Angel Eyes"**** plus much, much more that I have on some notebooks, but you have to be patient with me… It's not easy to have a mother like mine… so strict. Anyway, stay tuned, and please review!!**

**Thanks for all your support!!!**

**-Chidori-chan**


	5. Chapter 4: I wonder if it's you

Sorry for the late update, like I've said before, college is not easy, MY COMPUTER BROKE and I'm at college writing this, my mom was sent to the hospital for dehydration, and I'm trying my best to update. But, here you go… enjoy

I don't own ccs, but I do own some characters and story. 

(Humor and swearing comes in this chap.)

My Childhood Friend

But,

My TeEnAgE lOvE

_**Chapter 4: I wonder if it's you…**_

(Mostly Syaoran)

Syaoran glanced at Sakura every once in a while, as they both ate in silence. That is, until Sakura looked up in a confused glance. "Why do you keep staring at me, Li-kun?" She asked feeling a little un-comfortable under his gaze, only to receive silence. She looked at him for another second, before paying attention to her food once more, yet glancing at him once in awhile as well.

After they finished, they both stood up ready to separate to their different directions, Sakura giving him a heartfelt smile. "Thank you, Li-kun, for letting me eat lunch with you. I hope we do it again." Syaoran snorted, "As if…" and walked passed her, but his sunglasses fell from his backpack. Sakura bend down to pick it up, however, touched a hand. Looking back up, she was face to face with Syaoran's surprised amber eyes, both their faces flushed. Sakura was about to say something, but suddenly closed her eyes in pain, hands on her head, bending down more. Syaoran kneeled in front of her, his eyes showing concern as he placed his hand in her shoulder. 

"Yo… are you ok?" She barely heard him as another shot of pain came, her eyes blinded by tears, images of a park, a girl that looked like her sitting under a tree, a green ball with yellow poke dots coming out of a bush (chapter1). The girl was about to take the ball, but she touched a pair of hand looking up…

"Hey… are you ok?" Syaoran was a bit scared at her sudden pain. She opened her eyes slowly, giving him a weak smile in recurrence. "Y-yeah…I'm fi-…" Before finishing her sentence, she fell unconscious on his chest. People started to murmur and gasp while Syaoran blushed on their closeness. He quickly picked her up bridal style, ignoring everyone's commotions, and ran to the nurses', leaving everything behind. 

**NURSES OFFICE **

"Nurse! This girl fainted in the cafeteria!" Syaoran yelled when he saw the nurse walk out of her office. He stopped in front of her, and she noticed the worry written in his eyes. She quickly showed him where to lay her, before shooing him out. "No buts'… Mr. Li, I need to check on her, you could wait outside or come back after school… now OUT!" The nurse pushed him out the door, before slamming it after her. Syaoran sighed, giving the door one of his famous glares, cursing under his breath.

_Why should I wait? I'm nothing to her… then, why can't I move_? He growled to himself, resting his back on the wall, one foot on it and his arms crossed with his eyes closed in thought.

"Hey, Li! What happened to Sakura-san?" Opening his eyes, he saw Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo stand before him, a worry expression on their faces. Eriol handed him his bag and sun glasses, each of them waiting for his response.

"I don't know, she just fainted." Eriol watched him not comprehending what he said, but nodded accepting his excuse. Then, he noticed something. "And you are waiting for? Syaoran opened his mouth, before closing it like he was about to say something, but refuse to say it. _Why am I waiting_? He struggled his shoulder at his thought answering his own question, "A good excuse to cut class… _I think…" _Tomoyo and Meiling glanced at each other in an I-don't-believe-that-shit-he's-pulling-off look, while Eriol gave a -riiiiiggghhhht- expression. 

The nurse suddenly came out of the office, where Sakura was, and walked over to the gang. Tomoyo, seeing her first, walked over to her in a worry expression. "Nurse Minah, is Sakura ok? How is she?" The nurse smiled at her, petting her head (**Author note**: Minah's height is 5-9, Tomoyo 5-6, Sakura and Meiling are 5-5 ½, Syaoran is 5-11 and Eriol 5-10.)

"Don't worry my dear, she's fine. But I need to ask…Does she suffer from anything? Any sickness, condition?" Tomoyo glanced at Eriol for a second, before looking down sadly. "She had suffered amnesia for a very long time now, and she doesn't remember her past. Doctors had said that it may be permanent or long term." Syaoran looked at her confused on what he heard. _Amnesia?_

The nurse nodded with a smile still on her lips. "So, I suppose it was long term." All four of them looked at her like she grew another head. Giggling, she thought of a way to explain it easier. "Let's put it this way, something happened before she fainted, am I correct?" They all looked back to Syaoran, who blushed with all the un-needed attention. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well, she WAS with YOU when she fainted in YOUR arms." Meiling said specifying the words referring to him, Eriol and Tomoyo nodding in agreement. The nurse kept quiet, watching him with a knowing glance.

"Don't accuse me like something happened, my sun glasses fell and we both went to pick it up at the same time, and before you know it, she fainted." Syaoran said without mentioning their hands touching, or else he would have been dying of embarrassment.

"Well then, maybe that triggered her memory. Maybe something like that happened in her past, and by re-doing it, her memories of that specific event came." The nurse said as-a matter-of-factly way, making both Tomoyo and Eriol smile contently. Syaoran stayed silent, a certain event coming to his mind, not paying attention to them as they talked, before walking away. Meiling was the only one to notice him leave, she knew he was hiding something from them, but put it aside as they walked to their respective class.

_**2:30pm outside**_

Syaoran sat on a branch on top of the cherry blossom tree, his thought on his discovery on the new girl, resting his back on the tree trunk, lazily looking up to the sky.

_Today was like déjà vu, it was like the first time I met Ying Fa all over again. When we both bend down, our hands touching, looking at each other at the same time, the spark on our finger tips… it was so… weird, yet comforting. That day, I heard the doctors say she might end up with amnesia… and now this… Is it possible that they're the… huh?_

His thought were broken off when he saw Sakura running out of the school, looking behind her every once in a while nervously_. Is she… trying to escape?_ She made her way towards his way, hiding behind the cherry blossom tree, her breath panting heavily.

"I finally got out of that room. I swear… I'm going to be traumatized with all those doctors and nurses after me through all these years. How the heck did I get there?" 

"I believe it was thanks to me, after you fainted in my arms. Are you trying to run away? "

Sakura looked up, fright shown in her eyes thinking that someone had caught her, only to notice Syaoran up on the tree.

"You'll never lose them if you hide there." He said jumping down, landing gracefully in front of her. She backed away from him, her back pressed to the tree trunk, closing her eyes tightly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow on her behavior, staring at her confused. "Why are you-"

"Please, don't take me back, Li'kun… I'll do anything… please…" Syaoran didn't get why she was like that, but he didn't like to see her so… vulnerable in fear. He sighed, before taking her hand softly, making her tense.

"Relax… I'm not going to take you back… in fact, I'm doing the same as you." He felt her relax slowly, opening her emerald eyes, staring at him confusedly.

"Y-you're… running away? From… what?" Noticing his hand was still on hers, he released it, looking at the school entrance, not wanting to make eye contact with her, a frown gracing his lips. "Everything…"

They stayed in silence for a minute, until an idea popped into his mind. "Hey… do you want to get out of here? I'll take you home afterwards." Her eyes widened not expecting that from him. Did he really ask her to go with him? She pushed her shock aside; a small shy smile came to her lips and nodded. She followed him as they made their way to the student parking lot, stopping in front of a green and black 2008 Mitsubishi motorcycle. 

"Here, put this on…" He said giving her a black helmet and getting on. She looked at it before looking back towards him worriedly. "What about you?" He struggled his shoulders, patting on the back of the seat, so she'll sit. "I'll live. Don't worry about me. Now, get on and hold on tight." She did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his waist but not as she was suppose to. Sighing, he gently grabbed her arms and bringing her closer, tightly wrapping her arms around him. 

"Kinomoto, if you don't get closer to me, you'll fall off the bike." She blushed, her body was so close to his back, her arms were wrapped so tightly around him, feeling those well built abs. The sudden soft touch on her hand brought her back to reality. "Hold on…" 

In a blink of an eye, they took off. She closed her eyes at the sudden speed, his body shielding her of the wind. Syaoran glanced at her when her grip tightened, seeing her with her eyes closed. He smirked at her reaction, bringing his gaze back to the road, but bringing his left hand on top of her arms. "You can open your eyes, you know…" She slowly opened her eyes, lessening her grip, noticing that the road disappeared, and all that surrounded them were trees.

"Where are we going, Li-kun?"

"We're escaping silly… I'm going to take you to a unknown place… I know you'll like it. You'll see…"

_**Back at school-3pm**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"

The nurse looked at Tomoyo a bit scared at her reaction. "Well miss, she was still asleep when I left for a moment-"

"WHAT KIND OF NURSE LEAVES THEIR PACIENT ALONE?"

_**Secret place**_

Sakura gasped at the sight. They were in a beautiful meadow covered with different wild flowers, butterflies of all colors and sizes flied around and a waterfall not so far away from their position. "_**Sugoi**_… (Pretty)" Sakura whispered audibly walking ahead to the flowers, making Syaoran smile un-consciously, quickly hiding it as he lay down on the grass. When she came back, she smiled seeing him fast asleep peacefully, the breeze messing his already messed hair.

_He looks way too innocent like that. _Brushing away her thoughts, she decided to join him, lying next to him, and falling asleep instantly.

_**2 ½ hours later- Tomoyo's apartment**_

"WHERE THE F IS MY ADORABLE COUSIN?"

"Ah… my love? Don't swear too much. It's not lady like."

"F THE LADY SHIT STUFF… AND SHUT THE FREAKING F ASS UP! I'm worried for her… WHERE COULD SHE BE? WHAT IF SHE'S LOST, COLD, AND ALONE IN THIS CRUEL WORLD?" Tomoyo started to cry. Eriol sighed, patting her back softly. 

"I know you're worry… but you need to calm down Tomo-"

"Calm down? Calm DOWN? I AM F CALMED DOWN YOU NINKAMPOOP!"

_**Secret place**_

Syaoran woke up from his "nap". It was very late for what he could tell, the sun was soon to set. Looking at his surrounding for a certain someone, he easily found her sleeping figure next to him.

_Wow, she looks even more innocent when she's asleep… cute. _Quickly realizing what he thought, he shook his head to erase it. _I'm going insane here… why am I even doing this for her? I should have left her in the nurses' office. _As soon as those thoughts came to his mind, he picked up the sounds of motorcycles not so far from where they were. _Uh oh… I smell trouble… I should get Saku- I mean Kinomoto out of here, before it's too late and I get her involve._

He started to shake her awake, but with no success. She was a really deep sleeper. "Kinomoto… WAKE UP!" She stirred a bit, now facing him, and murmured something in her sleep making Syaoran's eyes widen. _Focus!_ "Dammit, Kinomoto… WAKE UP, NOW!" Her eyes were fully opened, sitting up on his distressed face. "What's wro-"

"Hurry, there's not much time, before they get here!" He practically yelled running back to his bike, Sakura hot on his track. He opened a secret compartment, showing a tracker and a digital map. 

"Auto-system activates, Security systems activate, and enemy tracks activate, Li-86670125439, 250 miles per hour!" Syaoran said a bit in stressed, as he saw three red dots on the tracker, coming there way in high speed. Sakura only looked at him confuse and scared at his behavior.

"**Auto-systems activating… locked on three intruders coming from the east 3.4560189, south 1.55, north 0.7860000, west .000678, 230miles per hour in 3 min. Preparing auto-security, guns loaded, shield prepared young master."**

Sakura stared in awe as the bike spoke, but shrieked is surprise as Syaoran pulled her to sit in front of him, putting her helmet on. "Sakura, what ever happens, don't get off the bike… you understand?"

The look of fear that shown in his amber eyes, made her nod in response without complains. Suddenly, three bikes came to view, with evil laughs, the three literally big guys on the bikes started to circle around them. Syaoran growled at the un-wanted guests, bringing Sakura closer to his body for protection as they kept surrounding them.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? If it isn't young Li… and look… he has a new girlfriend too…Were you going to F her, or you already did?" The leader said while the other two laughed, making Syaoran give another angry growl, with Sakura still in his embrace, shaking with fear. _They're going to pay for this… _"Aww… isn't it cute, Mengѻ? He's protecting her." They stopped their bike in front of him, each leaving a reasonable space between them.

"What should we do, Li-kun?" He heard her whisper, but he only smirked and whisper back in her ear, his warm breath touching her cheek. "Just hold on…this is going to be a bumpy ride… I promise you I'll protect you…" His bike started by himself, making the guy frown angrily as they sped in high speed between them.

"Pain, Panic! Get them and KILL THEM!" Mengѻ yelled. 

Syaoran started to take out a gun from another compartment and started to prepare it. "What are you doing WITH A GUN? Are you MAD!" Sakura yelled by the speed a bit frightened, but ignored it as she kept her eyes on Syaoran. He didn't answer her and pointed the gun towards one of the guys and fired. Sakura's eyes widened as she thought the worse until she saw the front tire explode and the guy falling off, the same with the other one, and the last one. Sakura still kept her eyes on Syaoran as he putted away the gun.

"If you're going to ask me why I did that? I had no choice. They are after me, but I don't fond on killing people. Where should I leave you?" She blinked a couple of times trying to retain everything he told her before answering. "At Tomoyo's apartment." He looked at her confuse. "Why there?"

"I'm living with her. She's my cousin. Do you know where she lives?"

"Tshhh, she's my cousins' girlfriend… of course I know where she lives…" He said changing course to Tomoyo's apartment. The ride was silent, making Sakura un-conferrable.

"Hey, Li-kun… why was those men after you?"

_**Tomoyo's apartment**_

"Eriolipoo… I'm worried… It's been almost 4 hours and she's still missing. I'm going to call the cops…" Tomoyo said walking to the phone only to be stopped by Eriol's hand.

"Sweetie, relax… if she's not here by midnight, we'll call the police. Let's think positive… Maybe she's exploring the city, I mean, we didn't let her yesterday… maybe she's met a new friend and went sight seeing. _At lease she's more relaxed and not swearing all the time._" 

"She would've told me… she couldn't have escaped the nurses' office… I mean she's not that stupid to make a stunt like that."

_**S S**_

"Huh?"

"Why were those men chasing you?"

Syaoran stayed silent, uneasy with the personal question. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about his problem and he certainly wasn't going to tell her now, or ever. He glanced at her for a minute, seeing her wait for him to speak patiently, with an adorable-curious expression, making him blush. (YAY BLUSHING!) _Thank God she's sitting in front of me and too tense to turn around or else she would've seen me blush… Wait! Me? Blush? No way… This Li Syaoran do not blush or express emotions as weak as that!_

"Li-kun?"

"Another time… I'll tell you another time…"

He could easily see Sakura pout cutely, making him chuckle at her yet another, childish act. Sakura, hearing him chuckle, smiled happy to hear his, almost, laughter.

"You know… It's the first time I hear you laugh or show another emotion from your grumpy side…" "Hey!" "_(laughing)_… but, it sounds… nice… you should do it more often."

Syaoran blushed once more feeling a bit embarrassed on what she said, muttering a, "Whatever…" as he avoided her glance. Sakura went serious for a moment and tried to look at his, without having the feeling of falling off, and before she knew it, she spoke.

"What?"

"I said… do you promise? Would you… tell me another time?"

He stayed in silence for a bit, glancing at her adorable-childish expression, letting his guards down and smiling towards her, yet watching the roads. "I promise… what I promise, I always keep…"

"_Xio Lang…Promise me something…"_

"_Sure, Ying… anything for you!"_

"_Promise me we'll always be friends forever, and we'll always be together." He smiled at her cute expression that he's always adored, taking her hand in his._

"_I promise… forever and a day." He whispered, sealing his promised with a kiss on her rosy cheek._

"Forever and a day…"

"What was that?"

Syaoran's face turned crimson, realizing he said it out loud, parking his motorcycle in front of the apartment. "Ah… nothing Kura… oh look, we're here… it was nice knowing ya… see ya…" 

"Wait!" Sakura said in between laughter, holding his arms before he got on the bike and with the other one, holding her stomach as she kept laughing at his outburst. "Why are you laughing?" Syaoran said pouting… another thing he's not used to doing in front of others. With this… it only made Sakura laugh more, tears running down her cheeks and cheeks flushed, making Syaoran frown even more.

_**T E**_

"Eriol… do you hear something? It sounds like Li's bike…" Eriol tried to listen only to hear laughter. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other in question. "Was that... Sakura?" 

They both ran to the window only to see Syaoran frown, his arms across his chest and Sakura speaking and laughing at the same time. "I can't hear anything… let's open the window a bit…"

_**S S**_

"Stop laughing!"

"But… I—I can't! _(LAUGH)_"

"Why not?"

"One (laughs) because of your flushed face (Syaoran turns redder if possible) Two (laughs) my new nickname (he turns redder) and three that cute pout of yours, it's hilarious!" Syaoran tried to get angry like he would have, however, he couldn't help but smile as she kept laughing… at him!

_Crazy girl… but she's bringing out my old self… how could I let this happen? And she has brought out memories I tried to put away… tried to forget… This one girl… that reminds me so much of her… maybe she is-_

"Li-kun? How come you're so serious? Are you mad at me for making fun of you? If that's so I'm so-"

"It's not that… is that I… remembered something… Well, I guess I should be heading home… it's already dark." Syaoran said looking anywhere but her. She understood and nodded. "Thank you for today… it's been quite pleasant… Hope we do it again, I mean, without the three guys… And, you know… I'm glad I didn't listen to the others about you… You're quite nice when you let yourself show the real you." Sakura said with a shy smile, looking at the floor, making Syaoran blush in her compliment… "That's… a long story…"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to wait for that one too." Syaoran smiled at that comment, and without knowing it, he walked closer to her, kissing her cheek, but not separating the closeness, "I'll look forward to it…" he whispered to her ear, making her blush to a deep pink. He smirked at her reaction, getting on the bike, and putting his helmet on, he looked at her before racing off. _That is my promise…_

As he got to his (cough) house, he couldn't stop thinking of this new girl. She's the first person that could make him smile and laugh out loud after 7years. Not even his mother or four nightmares has had such effect on him. She's so much like Ying Fa… 

_Ying fa… same hair, same cheerful emerald eyes, same smile, same personality, everything… even her clueless ness. Is she really her? Has she comeback to him? She even has amnesia! Maybe she doesn't remember me because of that… All I know is, that when our hands touched in the cafeteria, it was like the time Ying and I met at the park… a simple touch brought us together, the same as now._

_When we were at the meadow, the time I was trying to wake her up…I thought it was my imagination, but now that I'm thinking, she really did say it… I heard her say my name… and not my Japanese name… my real name "Xio Lang…" Deep inside my heart, I just know she's her… My Ying Fa…_

_I've made up my mind… From this day forward, I'm going to watch over her, she'll be the only person to see the real me… the real Xio Lang Li, leader of the Li-clan _(It's going to be like a mob, a good guy mob -).

Syaoran smiled at his thought as he parked his bike next to his black convertible, and heading to the house, where Wei, his personal butler, opened the door for him.

"Welcome back, Master Li." He said with a respective bow while Syaoran entered a smile gracing his handsome face. 

"Good day, Wei!"

The butler's eyes widened in shock. Did he really smile and greet him back? Syaoran didn't pay much attention as he went up the stairs to the second floor, Yelan passing him by. "Xio Lang, honey… how was your day?" She said stopping behind him, forcing a smile, knowing that he won't answer and keep walking and answer the same thing he always said…

"It was great, mom" He said looking at her with the same smile, before running to his room. How wrong was she? Yelan looked spaced out in pure shock, falling down to her knees and tears falling down her cheeks, but started to laugh like a maniac and smile. "THANK YOU GOD! HE SMILED, HE SMILED AGAIN! SHE'S BACK!"

Syaoran chuckled resting his back on the closed door in his room. Looking up to the ceiling He couldn't help but feel so happy, that tears welled up in his eyes._ Well Syaoran… so much with not showing the real you to anyone but Sakura… oh crap (Laughs)_

**Well, that's the end of chapter 4; I really hope you guys forgive me for my late update. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think of my story, or any question or dislikes…**

**Up coming Chapter 5: Your guardian angel**

**Things go well with Syaoran and Sakura, but there's a new guy in town, and when the three of them heads to Sizzler for their lunch time, Sakura discovers why Syaoran has been so mad and not get along with her new friend, Kyo…**

"Why are you two acting like that?" Sakura asked getting out of Kyo's car, leaving space for Syaoran to get out. Kyo opened the restaurant door. "Because he's my…."

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Your Guardian Angel part I

Thax 4 all your reviews

Thax 4 all your reviews! Now I need to explain something… the motorcycle thingy is just something me and my bff put in at boredom. There are some other chapters like that, and I apologies to those who don't approve of crazy things like that. I promised my bff that I wouldn't change what I wrote, in exception of adding and grammar. Thank you, that is all.

The following chapter will have new characters, invented by me: Kyo and Ryousei (Ryou).

My Childhood Friend

But,

My TeEnAgE lOvE

**Chapter 5: Your Guardian Angel**

Sakura watched as Syaoran left, leaving her quite confused, touching her cheek (where he kissed her). _Did I miss something? Is this the same guy I met today? _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began to climb the endless stair case to Tomoyo's apartment. She didn't have time to open the door, because it opened making her fall backwards, Tomoyo falling on top of her.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO FLIRT WITH LI?! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY? WAHHHhhhhh!!" Both Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped at Tomoyo's theory.

"O…k…um… Can you get off me? And can we go inside?" She did, and helping Sakura up, closing the door behind her. "Now, explain yourself! Why did you leave the nurses' office without telling me?" Tomoyo said crossing her arms around her chest with Eriol by her side, hiding a grin.

"(Sigh) Fine… when I woke up at the nurses' office, I kind of panic and ran away. Outside I found Li-kun…actually he found me…and he took me for a… tour around the city and now I'm here… he he…" They both looked at her in an I-don't- believe-that-crap-you-just-said-and-neither-should-you expression. "You know, Sakura, you were never good at lying my friend." Eriol said with a smirk on his lovely face.

"You know he's right… we all know you were flirting with L-" "I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH LI!!

_**Syaoran- Next day**_

He woke up very early, feeling quite content, and got ready for school. He greeted his mother who smiled back, and sisters, who looked at him as if he grew another head on his forehead. Ignoring them at their oblivion questions, he got on his motorcycle and went to school.

It was quite early, only three students in class, not including him, each of them looking at him like his sisters' had done that morning. _What weirdo's…_ The bell rang and students began to enter with these weird looks towards me. Huh? What bit them? Why are they looking at me like I grew another head on me? Do I look bad in my uniform buttoned? His thoughts were interrupted when Tereda-sensei entered and looked at him quite surprised.

"Li… you're… on time?"

_Stupid teachers and their attendance… Well, Tomoyo's here… my nerd of a cousin is here… huh? Where's Sakura? (Glancing at his watch) It's already 8:15am… she's 15 min. late, where could she-_

"AHhh… Sorry I'm late!" _Speak of the devil…_

"Kinomoto, you're late… Did you switch body with Li? I swear you two did."

_Typical teacher, making lame jokes that I even forget to laugh at. Now, let's forget about the teacher and focus on the angel as she walked to the seat in front of me with a slight blush of embarrassment._

"Ohayo, Li-kun (Good morning)!" Sakura said smiling towards him, in which he smiled back.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

There were gasps all around the room, even the teacher. "AHhh!! Run for your lives!! The world is coming to an end!!"A very FUNNY guy (can you notice the sarcasm?) yelled and the students began to panic, while Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Haven't they ever heard a greeting?" Sakura asked densely.

"Un, Sakura… it's the first time they ever heard Li-kun greet someone… Maybe it is the end of the world… or something else."

_I really didn't understand what Tomoyo meant by that, and I don't want to know, seeing that freaky smile on her face… She's planning something… I can feel it. _Syaoran looked at Sakura and then back to Tomoyo again and again before sighing. _They are really different… how can they be cousins!_

After that morning's incident, they all headed to their diverse classes. When finally lunch came, Tomoyo started to look around for Eriol, with a plan well plotted in her mind. She finally found him waiting by the fountain.

"Yo Eriol! Over here!" Tomoyo yelled waving her hands to get his attention, which it did. "Hey Tomo-"

"Let's go out today… How about Sizzler? Great, yeah, let's go! Let's look for Sakura and Li." Eriol looked at her confused by her outburst. "Why Syaoran? We never took Syaoran with us?" Tomoyo gave him a mischief grin making him wonder.

"I want to play matchmaker!!"

Eriol paled at this. "Uh no… last time we did that, we got Chiharu angry and Yamazaki to the hospital… I'm not going to participate on one of your crazy schemes." Tomoyo pouted, yet he kept shaking his head in no.

"Aw come on…"

"No!"

"Please!!"

"NOo!"

"I promise to be good!"

"I said NOOoo!"

"Just a little push?"

"Nop!"

"Fine, then I'm not going to be your girlfriend anymore!"

"N- ALRIGHT!! I'll do it…" _The things I do for love._

"Yay! Oh, there she is… and with Li-kun. SAKURA!!" _Here we go again…_ Eriol thought sighing.

_**Sakura & Syaoran**_

Sakura was just coming out of her last class o the morning when Syaoran came behind her. "Hey Kura!" Sakura turned around and smiled towards him. "Hey Li-kun… let's go to Sizzler, I've been wanting to go there since I arrived." Everyone stopped in track wanting to know what his response would be, especially the girls.

"Sure, why not? My treat." He said with a smile, and she smiled back, but tensed feeling thousand of girls' eyes on her. "Ah… Li-kun? Can we leave now? I feel like I'm being watched… literally." He smiled at this, taking her hand and kissing her cheek, making her blush and the other girls, and guys, glare harder with fire surrounding them (The guys glared at him for kissing the new girl and the girls at her for getting a kiss from Syaoran, when they've tried since meeting him. Poor them. JAja!) "Sure thing Kura…" He said opening the door for her, and holding the erg to laugh at everyone's faces, bowing down like a gentlemen would. "After you miss"

At the hall, they both started to laugh by their little show. "Why are YOU laughing, Sakura?"

"Your sudden change! Are you trying to get me killed by all those girls?" Sakura said through her fit of laughs.

"No… of course not… is that… About yesterday, what you said about showing the real me… I'm kind of taking your advice." Syaoran said giving her a warm smile while taking her book bag. She smiled back of course, "Aww… you're taking my advise… you're really cu-"

"… SAKURA"

They both looked to their side only to see Tomoyo running towards them, Eriol walking behind in a slower pace. Sakura smiled towards her cousin, who notices Syaoran frown at her arrival.

_What was she going to say? Stupid Tomoyo, interrupting when she wasn't suppose too. Now I'll never know. _"What went up your ass to make you look so angry towards my dear Tomoyo?" Eriol said giving his usual freaky smile, that's what Syaoran thought. "NOTHING HIRAGIZAWA! STAY OUT OF THIS!!"

"Tsk, tsk, you better control your temper my cute-dense-cousin." Sakura started to giggle at Syaoran's angry-dumbstruck expression and Eriol's nick name towards Syaoran.

"Why you… DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL'S ME CUTE!!" Syaoran yelled, not noticing Sakura's hurt expression, but someone else did. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, while the other two fought on the background.

"Yeah… I'm ok, it's just before you called me, I was about to say that he looked cute when he lies, but thank God you called me before I made that huge mistake and embarrassed myself… Tell Li-kun I'll wait for him outside." She didn't wait for her response and left. Tomoyo glared at Syaoran and started to march over to him and **'WAM!' **

"Ow! What you do that for?" Syaoran yelled holding his now bumped head.

"You shouldn't have said, and I quote, I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME CUTE, so loud! Sakura's hurt because of you, dimwit!" Tomoyo hissed while leaving with Eriol, leaving Syaoran alone, confused.

_Why would Sakura be hurt? I didn't say it to her… _He tried to remember what they were talking a while ago… a clue into why Sakura would be hurt.

"_**Aww… you're taking my advice… you're really cu-" **_

"_**Tsk, Tsk, you better control your temper my cute-dense-cousin"**_

"_**Why you… DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL'S ME CUTE!" **_

"_**Sakura is hurt because of you…"**_

_Was Sakura going to say that I'm really cute? And she was hurt because I said I hated when people… call's me… Aw man! I AM really dense!! Baka Xio Lang!_

"Oh Li… I forgot to tell you… Sakura's waiting for you outside." She said a bit too happy before leaving once more.

_Why the heck is she chirpy about it?_ He thought leaving as well.

"Faze one complete…" Tomoyo said patting herself on the shoulder.

"Wha? That was faze one?"

"Yep! Make him feel bad for making Sakura feel bad… nice job Eriol."

"That was faze one? And I did it?" Eriol sighed not believing it, while Tomoyo jumped around. "Come on Eli-pooh! We'll miss the fun… let's follow them!" She yelled while dragging him by the arm in fast pace, knocking everyone on the way, while he cried for help. "Oh, Eriol… stop being such a cry baby! You're going to help me and that's finale!"

_**Outside – Cherry Blossom tree**_

Syaoran was walking outside, looking for Sakura, but when he found her, he got really pissed…

"So Sakura, Do you feel any better?" She looked at the guy that had light brown hair and hazel green eyes with a smile, as they sat under the cherry blossom tree, the wind blowing softly on their hair. "Yes, thank you Kyo-kun." He smiled back, taking her hand in his. "No prob. Hey, Do you want to eat lunch together?" Sakura thought for a min, opening her mouth to answer him "I-"

"No she can't, because she'll be eating lunch with me." Both Sakura and Kyo looked back to see Syaoran, his arms crossed in front of him and an angry expression on his face.

"Huh? Why can't he come with us, Li-kun?" Sakura asked giving him a pout and her sad eye puppy look.

"Ahh… because… um… there's no more room in my motorcycle…" He said with a triumphed look towards Kyo. Sakura looked at the grass sadly. "Don't be sad Sakura… if transportation is the case, then we could go in my mustang GT that I just got. You can come too, Syaoran." "Don't call me that!" "Really, Kyo-kun?" Sakura had stars on her eyes by the mention of Mustang GT **(Authors note: It's my favorite car) **not hearing Syaoran's growls on the background.

"Why of course…Come on." Kyo said extending his arm to her, in which she gladly took, and started walking. "Coming 'Lang?" Kyo asked, and Sakura looked at him confused. "Lang? Why 'Lang?"

Kyo notice Syaoran stiff, and grinned by the reaction. "Well, his name is Syaoran, but sometimes I change 'ran to 'Lang, just to see him get pissed. Sakura said a low "Ohh…" while Syaoran walked in between them (Jaja… Syaoran is getting jealous, but he doesn't know it.).

"Shall we?" He said with a fake smile towards Kyo, who glared at him.

_**Behind the trees**_

"What is Kyo doing here? Doesn't he have a life?"

"Calm down, Tomoyo…"

"Calm down?! I am calm do-"

"Let us not start this again."

"But don't you see… he's going to wreck our plans"

"Our plans?"

"Yes OUR plans… but, maybe we'll have this for our advantage…"

"What are you planning now?"

"Oh, stop your winning and let's go… we're going to lose them!"

_**Mustang Gt**_

Syaoran sat on the back grumpily, cursing the day Kyo was born, while Kyo and Sakura had a cheerful conversation. "Lang? What are you doing?" Kyo asked looking through the mirror with a smirk, Sakura glancing silently.

"Cursing you, **BAKA**. Duh!"

Kyo had to laugh at this, parking his car, none of them noticing another car parking behind them. "Why are you two acting like that?" Sakura asked getting out of Kyo's car, leaving space for Syaoran to get out. Kyo walked ahead of them and opened the restaurant door.

"We're like this because he's my half –brother. I'll get ahead and order our food and get a table" Kyo smiled entering, leaving a stunned Sakura and a shamed Syaoran. She looked at him sadly, knowing how he felt right now. He didn't want to even look at her. "So that was the reason… why your mother threw your father out into a divorce. He was cheating on her before you were born."

Syaoran looked at her, his eyes widen in shock at what she said, and he has never told her about his problems… he just met her yesterday… or did he? Suddenly Sakura gave a sound of pain. He looked over to her and caught her on time e she fell, his eyes showing concern.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" He asked her as he let her rest her head on his chest, holding her tight so she wouldn't fall. She moan a bit in pain, opening her eyes with much difficulty, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm… alright… my head just hurts like crazy."

"How did… you know that, Kura… about my father?" His eyes showed so much pain at once, he couldn't hide it anymore. She separated a bit from the embrace to look at him, both un-consciously leaning in. "I… don't know…"

"Hey! Foods served… oh, am I interrupting something?" Kyo asked innocently as the duo separated from each other. "Oh, no…no Kyo-kun… we were just… talking." Sakura said quietly walking inside, glancing every once in a while back to Syaoran.

Kyo stood there looking at Syaoran as he watched Sakura enter with worry written on her face. "So, little bro…you're opening to her. (Snort) that's a first (laughs)… Are you going to let her go like the first one or are you going to fight me to get her." Syaoran looked at him, better said glared at him, with hate and anger, growling on the inside and wishing for his death right now.

"Stay away from her, Kyo…"He said in a dangerously low tone in which Kyo only laughed.

"What are you going to do… kill me? What would she think of you then?" Kyo answered, entering the restaurant with a smirk, Syaoran behind.

"Why does Kyo always ruin Syaoran's life? Especially now that he's opening up!"Tomoyo said in an angry growl getting out of their hiding place. Eriol nodded, walking with her slowly to the entrance.

"Well, Kyo is jealous of what Syaoran poses. Syaoran is wealthy by his mother's side, while Kyo only has fame for his last name. (Sigh) That's the worst situation in half-brothers'; Syaoran, being younger, always teased by his older brother. Competition there sucks for both of them." Tomoyo could see the anger in her boyfriends' eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a bit.

"So, you hate him as well…"

"Of course not, my dear, hate is such an awful word… is more as despite his living soul."

"Poor Syaoran… I feel awful for him."

"Yes, my love… but I think I understand why Syaoran is opening up to Sakura this way… I think Sakura must have been his childhood friend… how else would she have known his past AND she almost fainted again, just like that time she got part of her memory.'' Tomoyo nodded in agreement, her eyes searching for the three of them. "I see them… let's sit over there."

Finishing lunch

"Ah… that was good, right Sakura?"

"Yeah… Did you like it Li-kun?" He just struggled his shoulders, looking away.

"What? Cat got your tongue little wolf? (laugh)" Kyo said, making Syaoran clench his fist, ready to strike, but a soft, warm hand touched his, relaxing his anger. He looked to his side, only to see Sakura smile at him, and then hid it before looking at the jerk as he talked to her.

"That would be 35.47"

Kyo started to take out his wallet, but Syaoran stopped him.

"Hey I'll pay." He said, taking out his wallet as well.

"No… allow me."

"No, its ok, Kyo… I'll pay."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'll pay for the young lady, no need for your help little bro."

As the fight kept on, Sakura looked from to another and sweat dropped. "Here you go miss… keep the change." She said paying the cashier. Both Kyo and Syaoran blinked a couple of times until they noticed what happened.

"Wha?! Why did you do that for? I'M THE GENTLEMAN, I'M SUPPOSSE! …NO, I AM… NOT YOU! … STOP COPYING ME, BAKA!" They said/yelled at the same time. Sakura frown at both of them, getting really annoyed by their behavior around people.

"That's why… Act your own age, you two and stop fighting already! … Eriol, Tomoyo, get out from behind the bush and stop following us! And can you take us, as in Syaoran and myself, back to school? Thanks!" She said quite fast-ly, before leaving the four of them in utter shock.

Tomoyo glared at both half-brothers, hitting them hard on the head.

"OWww!"

"Ow… not again"

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH BAKA'S! SHAME ON YOU TWO! DON'T EVER UPSET MY KAWAII COUSIN AGAIN!! SYAORAN (grabbing him by the ear) LET'S GO… you two Eriol."

They found Sakura waiting by Eriol's car, scowling at them as they neared. " Well… let's go Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, but it vanished when Sakura glared at her.

"Sak-"

"I can't believe you, Tomoyo… following us?"

"Well… we were going there anyway…" She gulped. Then Sakura glared at Eriol, who stiffed. "And you… playing along with her… Shame on you Eriol… I thought you were better than that." He didn't answer, knowing she was right. Then, everything went on Syaoran, who laughed silently.

" And you, Li-kun… what's in hell is wrong with you? Can't you get along with your brother?"

"HALF- brother… he's a shame-"

"YOU'RE the shame Syaoran! He is still your brother, even if he comes from another woman… Sometimes my onii-chan is so stubborn, and selfish, and competitive, but he's still my brother. Why can't you just get along? Does your pride stop you?" Did he just hear right? He looked at her shocked, but then anger rose ( He doesn't mean to, but his pride don't help).

" How would you know? It's not even the same situation! Your father didn't cheat on your mother and had another kid before you! How would your mother feel about it? Huh?" Tomoyo gasped, and looked towards Sakura, worry striking her eyes as she saw tears form on her emerald eyes.

" I-I don't… know… my mother died in an accident 9 years ago… how would I know? But you know what I know? … I know how it feels like not to have a mother, nor a father or even a brother… or even worse… not been able to remember my mother's face because of my amnesia… At lease you have him near, Li-kun…" He watched as she made her way to the back seat, tears sliding down her cheeks while looking out the window. He felt mega-guilty for what he'd said, it was not his intention to remind her of her loss… she was right…but he won't admit it out loud, yet.

He also went to the back seat, looking out the other window. The ride was quiet… it bothered both Tomoyo and Eriol, who glanced to the back once in a while, only to catch Syaoran glance at Sakura, guilt and worry written in his face, or Sakura glance at Syaoran sadly, without neither of them knowing.

_**Well, that's it for now. Sorry if I let you hanging. Review please and tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter 6: Your Guardian Angel part II**_

_**It's the ending of November, and Syaoran has been acting strange in these past months. He's been more social, and sits with the gang now, but he's not speaking, he only answers some question with nods or yes, no… but nothing else. What's wrong with him? And guess what? School trip to Australia!! But, will Sakura be able to go? And, what's this:**_

"Do I like him…no… maybe I even love him…"

_Him? Who's this him she's speaking about? She's in love with someone? _His fist clenched at the thought as he watched her.

"Kyo-kun…"

_**Is this true? Stay tuned for more! And review!!**_

_**-chidori**_


	7. Chapter 6:Your Guardian Angel part II

Hey guys!! Long time no…err… well, I can't say see, because I'm not seeing you, but hey, It's good to have a chance to read your comments and write once more. I MISS YOU GUYS!! (TT) Anyway, in this chapter I'll be able 2 answers your question of which Sakura starts 2 like, I know some of you may have an idea, and some of you are still wracking your brains. Oh…and this song has a part that she sings a song.

Enjoy!!

_Last time:_

_The ride was quiet… it bothered both Tomoyo and Eriol, who glanced to the back once in a while, only to catch Syaoran glance at Sakura, guilt and worry written in his face, or Sakura glance at Syaoran sadly, without neither of them knowing._

_**Chapter 6: Your Guardian Angel part II**_

**-3 months later-**

Over these past 3 months, after the sizzler thingy, Syaoran has been acting quite strange. He's coming early to school, just to see Sakura late and smile silently for himself, he's always near Sakura, without her knowing, plus, he's sitting with her friends. The only problem is, that he doesn't want to talk, only answer some questions or when the teachers talk to him to discuss a subject, yet no one knew why.

Syaoran was sitting in his seat, when the bell rang for their first period. The teacher came in and began his usual greetings when the door opened.

"Miss Kinomoto, you're-"

"Yes, yes, I know… I'm late again. I'm sorry." The teacher sighed as Sakura quickly ran 2 her seat in front of Syaoran, glancing at him while he looked out the window, not hearing Tereda-sensei murmur a "I still think you two switched bodies…"

"(Clearing throat) Well, now that everyone is settled down, I have an announcement to make… At February, I'm taking my favorite class to Australia. So, prepare your passports, the amount of money for everything is 1,200 dollars, including minimum spending money **(Authors note: I don't really know how much they really spend to go to Australia… Should I put more or less? Please review on this… I need help on this one )** I'll be giving you more information once I know who will be going…"

The class gave a loud cheer, and began to speak with one another about it, except Sakura, and Syaoran noticed, yet kept quiet.

_**-Lunch break-**_

"Sakura… you seem quite ever since first period… is something wrong?" Meiling asked. The gang quieted down and looked over to Sakura, who struggled under their stares…

"(sigh)… well… I won't be able to go to Australia."

"WHAT?! Why not?!"

Sakura sighed knowing this will happen, but answered anyway, even if they won't understand. " You guys… my father works so hard to maintain my brother and I, and his payment doesn't cover for both my needs and this trip… I don't have the heart to ask for more money than the ones he sends. But you guys could have fun without me and take lots of pictures as well." She said with a fake smile, but it didn't convince anyone.

"Well, if Sakura isn't going, then I'm not going either." Tomoyo said, and the rest agreed. Syaoran just looked at her with the corner of his eyes without saying anything.

"You guys don't have to do that because of me-"



"We're staying!!"

Sakura once more sighed to their stubbornness, but smiled… "Whatever… but thanks you guys."

They smiled as well, and kept doing what they were doing. Syaoran, on the other hand, smiled at an idea that came to him while he ate, not noticing a pair of green eyes watching him silently from a far.

_**-Syaoran's house/mansion-**_

Syaoran arrived home a bit much happier from these months, only to be greeted by his four sisters at the door. "Hi, little brother!! How was-"

"I'm not in the mood, girls. Where's mother?"

They looked at him quite curious at his "not in a mood" expression, because he was smiling. "She's at her study room. Xiao Lang? Is everything alright?" He didn't answer and went directly to his mother's study, at the second floor. He opened the doors abruptly, scaring his mother a bit.

"Mother! Where is my credit cards?!"

"In your drawer, honey, you always leave it there. You said it's a waste of time, remember? What are you going to do with it?" She asked, taking her eyes off her work for a minute to see her son struggle to answer, making her more curious of his answer.

"Well… I need 2,400 for a school trip held on February for Australia." Hey, its part true, he didn't have to tell her everything, did he? Yelan smiled at his answer, but she knew more than that… he was hiding something.

"I know that it takes like 1,000 something for Australia… what's with the other 1,000 something? It can't be all for spending money." She almost laughed when his eyes widened and got all nervous glancing around the room.

"I'm… going to pay for someone else as well…"

"You mean for Ying Fa?"

His eyes widened more not expecting her to know about her. She only smiled making him wonder how she knew. Could she read mind?

"No my son, I can't read your mind… I know she came back, because Mr. Kinomoto called me 2 month ago, asking about your reaction and to tell you that, she still doesn't remember you… I'm sorry honey that I didn't tell you any sooner, but you shouldn't push yourself in her life again, remember that." She said a bit sadly, noticing the change of emotion on his eyes.

He just smiled weakly towards her, "It's alright mother… I already knew that. I'll be heading to our bank. Be back later."

It was half an hour before sunset. Syaoran was passing through the park, not wanting to go home just yet, when someone's voice caught his ears… It was super familiar and very beautiful as it sang. He followed the voice, hiding behind a bush, only to see Sakura, sitting under a tree with an iPod, moving her foot with the beat of the music and eyes closed as she sang:

_**I want a boy (GIRL) with lips like morphine,**_

_**Knock me out every time they touch me,**_

_**I want the kiss just simply crush me,**_

_**And break me down.**_

Syaoran was entranced with her voice, although he knew she changed the word girl to boy, but hey… he liked it.

_**Knock me out (knock me out) Knock me out**_

'_**Cause I've waited for all my life…**_

_**To be here with you tonight**_



Syaoran at that moment saw an image of him kissing her. His face reddens with that thought and shook his head to erase that image. _Stop it Syaoran! She's your childhood friend! How could you think something like that?_

_**I want a boy (GIRL) with lips like morphine,**_

_**I want that kiss to leave me gasping,**_

_**I want to feel the lightning strike me, **_

_**And burn me down.**_

Syaoran smiled at her expression, the sensual way she sings the song…_Oh how I wish I could be that person to kiss you like that…AGHH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! _He finally got to a conclusion… his mind is going crazy/insane!

_**Knock me out (knock me out) Knock me out**_

'_**Cause I've waited for all my life…**_

_**To be here with you tonight**_

**(Slower and more sensual on her behalf)**

_**I want a boy (GIRL) with lips like morphine…**_

_**I want that kiss to leave me gasping…**_

_**I want a boy (girl) with lips like… morphine…**_

_**And break me down… just lay me on my back…**_

_**And knock me out again…**_

Sakura started to open her eyes slowly, leaving the song to keep playing. Her heart was beating quickly as only one person came to her mind while hearing and singing this song.

"Do I like him? … No, maybe I even love him… He seems familiar to me; it's like, remembering a dream…"

Syaoran clenched his fist, jealousy running through his body. _Who's this HIM? She's in love with someone?_ He was too busy in his thoughts to notice anything in his surrounding, yet something angered him.

"Kyo-kun." He looked at them speaking and walking away, breaking his heart as she smiled.

_So…he's the one… What was I thinking? That she'll fall in love with me? I don't even like her, so… why do I feel as if my heart is falling into millions of pieces inside my soul? _He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach… everything… and decided to head home.

_**-3 days later-**_

"Before the bell rings, I need the following students after school, so we could discuss the trip… and all those who wishes to go…blah, blah, blah…Syaoran Li, blah, blah, blah, Mitsuki Alamo, blah, blah… and Sakura Kinomoto."

"WHAT? How?!" The teacher chuckled at Sakura's outburst, knowing very well she would do that.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto… Let's just say, you have a guardian angel."

Sakura looked at him quite confused. _ Who was the one that paid for my ticket? _She looked over to Syaoran, who has been acting kind of depressed these days. _Was it him? Nah… he couldn't have been. _She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, not letting anyone see her emotion of sadness. _He doesn't even like me… maybe I should give up… and give a chance to Kyo-kun…_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Hey Sakura!"**_

"_**Kyo-kun."**_

"_**What are you doing here at this time alone?"**_

"_**I was just about to leave" She said standing up, "You?" **_

__

_**He struggled and smiles, "Just walking around…Can I give you a ride home?" He asked walking beside her as she nodded, but looked back feeling something or someone watching, but let the thought die.**_

_**The ride was quiet, and when she reached home, he took her hand to get her attention. "Um… Sakura? I was wondering…Would you be my girlfriend?"**_

_**Sakura blushed by the question, looking away. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun… I can't be your girlfriend." He let go of her hand and she started to get out of the car, but something he said stopped her.**_

"_**You like him, don't you? My brother… You're wasting your time on him. He won't love you back, because he's in love with someone else." She stopped on her track, but didn't look back.**_

"_**It… doesn't matter… I still won't be your girlfriend… I'm not ready for that. Now, goodnight Kyo-kun." She said monotony, walking into her apartment and closing herself in her room, tears sliding down her cheeks…**_

"_**Why does it hurt so much?"**_

Truth is, she's in love with Syaoran, and he was the one her mind thought while she sang 3 days ago, but… he doesn't love her… he won't ever love her…_No… I'm not going to Kyo-Kun… I don't even like him._

"Hey Sakura… it's time for second period… you've been looking down at your desk for a long time… you ok?" Sakura looked up only to see Syaoran look at her worriedly. She gave him a fake smile, standing up with her things.

"Of course… Come on, or we'll be late." She said walking away.

Syaoran knew she wasn't ok, he saw it in her eyes, but he wasn't going to argue with her on it. _I better get her alone later to find out._

_**-Last class-**_

"Ok, this project is for May 3rd. You'll each have a partner and you'll have to spend some time with him or her and study them. The title is : What I like about you; 10 pages maximum, 7 minimum. Ok now… I will assign your partner: Tomoyo and Rika, Eriol and Chiharu…"

All the girls were hoping to get Syaoran, yet he only smirked at the teacher. _Hmmm… why is he smirking?_ Sakura thought as she looked out the window, but her head snapped up when she heard her name "… Sakura and… Syaoran Li."

She couldn't believe her luck. However, she regretted it once she felt all the girls glare towards her. In Syaoran's case… all the guys, yet he ignored the feeling.

"So, Kura… we'll meet at my house?" He said with a warm smile making her blush. _He's up to something… I know it. _"Ok, after the meeting I'll go with you. I've never seen your house nor your family."

_Yes you have, you just don't remember. "_Well, now you'll meet them. But I must warn you, my sisters can be so-"

"Freaky?"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times in surprise. "Yes… How did you know?"

She just struggled her shoulders and looked to the front, where the teacher kept assigning partners. "I just knew… it's like de'javu or something… like, I had this conversation a long time ago… But, I don't have any problems Li-kun, I'm sure they're very nice."

He struggled his shoulders and smirked. "If you say so, Kura… if you say so." _This seems familiar… I'm glad she remembers without even knowing it…jeje._

'_Ringgggg'_



Sakura looked at him and smiled. " Wow, Li-kun… you're making progress… You're smiling constantly… I'm very proud of you!" He glared at her and hit her playfully on the arm making her laugh in the progress.

After the reunion, Sakura walked behind Syaoran as they reached the parking lot. "Hmm… I wonder who paid for my ticket… I would like to think him/her for paying so much money on me." Sakura said to herself as Syaoran smiled at her.

"Your welcome, Kura."

She stopped and looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise. "You mean to tell me that YOU were the one to pay my ticket?"

"Well… yeah… who else would have done it?

"Your… right… Thanks, Li-kun, But why so much on me? You didn't have to…"

"I know… but I did because you're my best friend. I'll do anything for you" He said looking at her with a sweet smile, making her heart skip a beat in the process and her face reddens. _Did he say I'm his best friend?_ A smile creped into her lips before running over to him.

"So, Li-kun… where's your bike?" She said looking around, only to stop when he began to laugh.

"Don't tell me you think my bike is the only transportation I have? I brought my silver Eclipse today. There it is." He said pointing to a very shinny new car.

"What? That's not even out yet! How many cars do you got?" She said in shock, while he opened the door for her, before going to his.

"Hmm… I got my bike, the eclipse, the diamond, the SR100, each of my sisters have 3 cars my mom owns 2, plus the limousine… I'll say 20." Her mouth hanged opened in shock as he closed it with his figure.

"Don't catch flies, is so un-lady like, Kura"

"You have that many?! If I calculate correctly, I'll say you live in a mansion and you are filthy rich."

_**-20 min. later-**_

"Holy cow, you DO live in a huge mansion and you ARE filthy rich."

"Kura… Cows aren't holy… (sweat drop)…and it's not that huge…"

"No… just FREAKING HUGE!"

He chuckled at her cute expression while going to the front, a butler awaited. Wei opened Sakura's door handing her a hand, she blushed silently saying "thank you"

"Master Li, I'll park it in the usual?" He asked, Syaoran nodded, going up the stair next to Sakura.

"No wonder you paid for my trip…1,200 are like 12 for you."

"Not really… it's like 12 cents… Just kidding… Don't worry, Kura, I paid it with my credit card. Come, we must meet with my mother fir-"

"LITTLE BROTHER!! AND LITTLE SISTER-IN-LAW!! YOUR VERY KAWAII AS EVER!" Four loud shrieks were heard and 4 identical girls surrounded Sakura, grabbing her cheeks and yelling kawaii at her. Syaoran tried (keyword: tried) to push himself over the girls to get Sakura out.

"Futtie! Fanran, Fenrei!! Sheifa! GET OFF OF HER!! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled, but they all ignored him, tackling him as well.



"Enough girls…" They quickly stopped, forming a line beside Syaoran, bowing their head in respect. Sakura looked a bit surprised towards Yelan, rubbing her numb cheeks. She was very beautiful and looked very young to be the mother of 5._ I've seen her somewhere before… this feels familiar…_ Yelan, on the other hand, smiled towards her.

"Welcome to our home…I believe you are Sakura… It's an honor to meet you, young one. My name is Yelan Li…and these little troublemakers are my four daughters, Futtie, Fanran, Fenrei and Sheifa… Dinner will be served at 6pm. I'll send Wei later on to get you. Girls, leave them be. " Yelan said with a smile and a bow, while walking away with the girls.

"Come, Kura, Let's go to my room." Syaoran took her hand and started to climb the stairs, Sakura blushing behind him.

They entered a huge room, painted in different shades of cream and green with a balcony showing a beautiful garden. "Wow, it's lovely." Syaoran smiled closing the door behind them with a lock (you'll see later on why), and sitting on the bed.

"Well, let's get started on our schedule."

_**-2hours later-**_

"Shhh… I can't hear a thing, Feimei…ow! Watch it!"

"It's not me, it's Futtie."

"Na ah… it's Sheifa!"

"Fanran, Futtie and Feimei are hitting me!"

"Shhh!! Quiet… I can't hear Syaoran nor Sakura!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"(Sigh) I'm tired… Let's rest, Shall we?" Syaoran said lying down. Sakura giggled, lying down next to him.

"We have 30 min. before dinner… So, sleep tight!"

Syaoran closed his eyes and they both drifted into sleep.

_**-Sakura's dream/memory-**_

"_**(sigh) Let's get some sleep, Ying Fa… I'm pooped!" Xiao Lang said lying down. Ying Fa giggled Lying down next to him.**_

"_**Yeah, me too! School is getting harder and harder… and this project is a bomb!" They both closed there eyes with a happy sigh… that is… until the door opened.**_

"_**Ahh!! Kawaii! Little brother and little sister-in-law are resting together! They make such cute couples in a young age!!"**_

"_**Aghhh!! Girls, get out of my room, NOW!!"**_

Sakura's eyes opened, looking at her surrounding, only to see Syaoran still asleep next to her peacefully. _Aww, cute! _She thought with a smile, but then it vanished, _that dream… it felt so familiar. The boy looked like Syaoran and his sisters yelling their kawaii's… So, bizarre. _Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, making Sakura open it, only to see four familiar faces and Wei.

"Aww… KAWAII!! Little brother and little sister-in-law were resting together!! They make such cute couples!!" The girls said running over to Syaoran sleeping form. Sakura Sweat dropped with Wei.

"Mrs. Li send me to tell you that dinner is ready."

They both missed the background scene. The four girls jumping up and down on the bed, with Syaoran's body, while cursing at his sisters, missing balance and falling off the bed with a loud 'THUMP"



Wei looked over to his young master, giving him a sympathy smile, while leaving. Sakura tried so hard to contain her laughter, yet missed terribly.

"AGHHH! GIRLS, GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOOWWWW!! Syaoran yelled and a pile of smoke trailed out of his room, making Sakura fall hard on the floor in laughter… _This is sooooo de'javu… _"Ohh, Li-kun… dinners ready!"

_**-Dinner table-**_

"So, Sakura… how are you? Your father mentioned that your memories are still fragile. Have you remembered anything from your past in your time here?" Sakura looked at Yelan confused.

"I'm fine… some memories has come but not completely. It never shows faces of the person besides me…_until today that is…_ But, I don't know if they are memories or dreams… how do you know my father, Mrs. Li?"

Yelan smiled at her, before answering, "Call me Yelan, Sakura. And I met MR. Kinomoto 9 years ago, here in Tomoeda." Syaoran looked at his mother with pure shock. Not only did she say "it's an honor to meet you" again, now she told her to call her by her name. _What is she up to? _

Sakura smiled towards her when she finished her meal. "Thank you, Yelan; your cooking is very good."

Yelan looked at her in shock while Syaoran smiled at her secretly. "How did you know it was me who cooked this and not the servants?"

"Hmm… I just knew, I guess... You said you know my father; didn't you meet me as well? I think I have been here." Sakura said more to herself than Yelan, but she heard. Yelan smiled over to Syaoran, who stiffed.

"You have, my dear… you have…"

Sakura looked in thought and glanced at Syaoran… _This is weird… Do I know you more than I should?_

_**Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it and again, I'm sorry for the late update… please review!**_

_Next Chapter: Christmas, New years and lot's of surprises!!_

_**To tell you the truth I'm going to be ex-spontaneous on this chapter… it's more of a bonus chapter because it just came to me and it's not written like the rest of the chapters…so, it will be short…**_

_**Luv ya all,**_

_**Chidori **_


	8. Chapter 7: Christmas surprise n more

Hey, sorry for the late update, as usual (*sweat drop) But, like I said before, I had to do this bonus chapter, that wasn't in my plans, but it was for lack of time between holidays and the school trip in the story… so I had a small trouble in thinking how to write it to clash with what I left and what's to come. Forgive me.

Warning: This will be a short, quick chapter.

My Childhood Friend,

But

My TeEnAgE lOvE

**Chapter 6: Christmas Surprise and more**

_**-7am Friday, December 23-**_

_Sakura…_

"5 more minutes Onii-chan…"

_Sakura…_

"I said 5 more minutes…"

"SAKURA WAKE UP!!" Tomoyo yelled pulling the covers off, making Sakura shriek and fall off the bed with a loud 'thump'

"Did you forget what today is?" Tomoyo said angrily wearing her school uniform, hair tied up in a high pony tail, hands on waist. Sakura looked at her and analyzed what to say. "The last day of school?"

"Right… and do you by any chance hear your alarm clock ringing for the last 30min? What time do you think it is?"

Glancing at the clock beside her bed, she yelled a loud "I'M LATE!!!!" running around preparing her things, going to the bathroom for a quick shower, brushing her teeth and dressing up. Looking at herself in the mirror with horror.

"My hair is a mess!! I'm going to be later!! I'll just braid it." Thing is, she can't braid her hair alone… Toya and Tomoyo would always help… "Tomoyo!! Can you help me braid my hair?" She called from the bathroom to receive no response, so she opens the door to her room only to see…

"S-Syaoran? What are you doing in my room?"

He looked at her and smiled in amusement. "Having a Bad Hair day, Kura?" She blushed at this, changing the subject quickly. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She left 8minutes ago, and called me to look after you and make sure you get to class in time. She said to head to your room since you were going to take time."

He noticed her frown at this, sighing with disappointment. "I needed her to braid my hair… what should I do now?"

"I could do it." She looked at him surprised, only to be dragged to sit down on the beds corner, letting him stand behind her.

"How …"

"Easy… I have four sisters remember… I braid their hairs all the time… There, finished." She looked at herself in the mirror, a smile spreading on her lips. "Wow… It looks great."

"(blush) Thanks…Now come on, we got 15minutes before first period. My car is outside."

The ride was quick to school, arriving just in time when the bell rang. Opening the door, to see Tomoyo smile at her assuring her they were in time.

"Your hair looks great, Sakura, your getting better in braiding it." Sakura blushed at this and sat down next to her, while Syaoran sat behind her, smirking. "Syaoran was the one that braided my hair." She said like a whisper, but Tomoyo heard it none the less.

"SYAORAN BRAIDED YOUR HAIR?!"

Soon all eyes were on Sakura and Syaoran, making them shrink on their seat with embarrassment. Girls glaring at Sakura for having Syaoran touch her hair, Tomoyo earning a glare from Sakura who mouthed "Big Mouth"

_**-After school-**_

"Sakura, see you at home, Eriol and I are going out for a bit."

"Sure, sure…" Sakura sighed sitting on a bench. She was finally free from all those girls' nasty eyes. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"Hey, Sakura." Turning around, she smiled seeing Kyo come over to her.

"Hey Kyo-kun…It's been a while, how are you?" He sat next to her with a smile on his lips, watching the students get out of the school.

"I'm good, how about u? Are you waiting for my little bro to come out?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm good. Yes, he had to stay for a minute to talk to our teacher about something." Sakura looked over to the school entrance, hoping he would come out already, because it was her turn to cook today and Tomoyo asked her to do something special. She wondered why Tomoyo would ask her to do it, what was she really planning?

"Well, then I'll take my leave before Syaoran bites my head off." Kyo said chuckling a bit, standing up and waving goodbye to her while walking away. Sakura looked at him leave quite confuse in his sudden behavior, but it left when she saw Syaoran come out.

"Sorry I took long, Kura." He said talking her backpack from the bench. Sakura just smiled, "It's ok…Syaoran, um, can you help me out with dinner today, Tomoyo asked me to do something special for tonight, but I don't even know where to start. You can even stay for dinner; I don't think it's a date with Eriol, so I bet it's maybe an announcement or something."

"Sure"

They made it to the apartment; Sakura noticed that someone was inside. "I guess Tomoyo is home." Syaoran didn't look convinced, but stayed close to her just in case anything happened. Sakura opened the door, and the smell of food hit her nose. She looked at Syaoran confused but left it like that. "I guess she changed her mind… be right back, I'm going to change."

Sakura left to her room, leaving Syaoran alone in the living room. He waited till she closed her door before walking slowly to the kitchen, he knew it wasn't Tomoyo. Just when he was going to enter, he quickly dodged the hit that was meant for his face. They both stopped and looked at each other.

3…

2…

1…

"YOU!!!"

Sakura quickly entered hearing all the commotion, her eyes widened seeing Syaoran pointing in shock and anger just as…

"Touya!!" But he didn't acknowledge her presence, his eyes flared in anger, watching the kid that ruined his little sister's life.

"What the hell are you doing here Gaki, and with MY SISTER??Haven't you done enough?"

"Funny that I was going to ask you why you were here…the irony of seeing you again. Last time I was still a kid and couldn't do nothing about that stupid attitude of yours, but now it's different, Bozo."

"Touya, Syaoran. That's enough."

"Oh really? Then this would be easy." Touya launched over to him, but Syaoran dodged the hit again. Touya was about to hit again, when Sakura got in the way between them, glaring at him. "Sakura get out of the way!!"

"No Touya… leave Syaoran alone. He hasn't done anything to you." He looked into his sisters serious eyes with anger, looking away. "But to you he did…" He said in a whispered, Syaoran knowing what he said, clutching his fist on the side, walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kura." Sakura looked at his figure leave, sadness overwhelming her eyes, Touya noticing, but kept quiet.

"When did you arrive, Onii-chan? Why didn't you call me?" Both siblings were cooking the special dinner Tomoyo asked for, Sakura finally breaking the silence between them after what happened. He stopped chopping the vegetables, putting it in the boiling pot. "Today…Dad is at the hotel unpacking and said that he'll be here later tonight, I was bored and well came here to wait and to surprise you, but I guess you surprised me."Sakura looked at him hearing his last statement. What did he meant by that?

"Sakura, why…"

"I'm back!! Ahhh, Touya I told you to arrive later tonight to surprise Sakura!!" Both turned around to see Tomoyo and Eriol standing at the door. Touya just ignored her and kept cooking, his face still held a bit of anger.

"Tomoyo, can you do this for me, I have to do something… I'll be back later." Before she could answer, Sakura left out the door with her coat. "I wonder where she's going." Tomoyo wondered, noticing Touya's expression harden.

_**-Syaoran- **_

He walked to his room, throwing everything on the floor, laying his back on the bed, an arm shielding his eyes. What the heck happened back there? Why did he feel so miserable? The guilt from all those years is re-surfacing back, all because of what her brother said. Why is he letting** him** get to him? Didn't' he train his mind, his body? Is he letting his guards down again, all because of her? Why can't he just let go of the past? Maybe because he's past is being his present with Sakura not having her memory. It's like starting all over again, knowing what would happen in their friendship, not because of an accident, but… "From myself…"

"What's from yourself?"

He quickly sat up only to see Sakura at the door looking at him confused, closing the door and sitting on his bed next to him. He didn't know what to answer her; he tried to lock all that sudden emotion that came to him, with not much luck.

"Ah…nothing." He said looking away, making Sakura frown a bit. "I'm sorry for all the trouble Touya caused, he can be way over protective."

"It's fine, Kura…I would expect that from him…" Syaoran replied, still not looking at her. She knew something bugged him other than the incident, but she'll wait for him to open up when he's ready, in which she hoped it would be soon. "Um, Syaoran…I came here to ask if u still want to come over for dinner. Dad will be there, so Touya would behave, please…"

Syaoran looked at her pleading eyes n sighed, " Ok Kura, I'll come…for you." He quickly covered his ears hearing 4 loud strikes from outside his door, and then it sounded like a stampede running away. "Damn those girls.." He muttered angrily. "Do they know what PRIVACY means?" Suddenly Sakura began to laugh, music to his ears. He loved hearing her laugh.

"So, shall we go, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I'll meet you downstairs." She nodded and headed out of the room. He went over to the drawer taking out a small pink box and smiled looking at it putting it in his pocket. He quickly took his coat and headed out.

-Apartment-

They both made it back to the apartment, Sakura opening the door only to find…

"Dad!!" The late Forty-year-old man looked and smile towards his daughter hugging her. "Welcome back Cherry Blossom. Oh and I see you are not alone… you've grown Syaoran my boy." He was a bit surprise to see his daughter with him again; maybe it was fate for those two to meet.

Syaoran on the other hand smiled towards him bowing his head in respect. "Its nice to see you again Fujitaka-san." He could feel Touya glare at him but he didn't care…all he cared for was Sakura being happy.

Dinner felt accuard for Sakura, since Syaoran and Touya had been giving a glaring showdown since they sat down. Tomoyo and Eriol kept talking with her father while she watched over the 2 babies in the table.

After dinner they all sat on the living room to talk, and soon it was midnight…it was time to go.

"Will you stop by tomorrow daddy?"

"Maybe at the night…I came here for some business after all so I took the chance to see my baby girl as well."

"I understand daddy…" He kissed her forehead and hugged her. Touya did the same, sending one last glare over to Syaoran, who glared back. And before you knew it… they left.

"Syaoran, why don't you spend the night, Eriol is staying as well, we could stay up and watch movies." Sakura said entering the apartment with Syaoran, both sitting in the large sofa, while Eriol and Tomoyo took the other one. They brought some large blankets n pillows, enjoying some hot chocolate and movies.

After the movies, Syaoran noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder, the clock read it was 5:30am, and he had to meet up at 7am with his group (I'll mention it in later chapters). He looked over to see Tomoyo looking at him while Eriol slept. "Are you leaving now, Li-kun?"

"Yeah, I have too." He stood up slowly laying her down and covering her with the blanket. He looked at hr for a few minutes, before placing the small pink box beside her.

"Oh… is that your Christmas present for her? Kawaii!"

"Daidouji-san…I wont be here until January…I have some business…I she ask-"

"You can count on me Li-kun." He nodded, kissing Sakura's cheek and leaving.

Sorry if it was short and u didn't like it much like the rest, but I promise the next one will be better cuz I already had it written XD, all I have to do is pass it here on my laptop. I'll update sooner this time u wont have to wait a month or –cough- 6 months –cough cough- O.O who said that? Anyway…

Next Chapter 7: A trip to love or Australia? Part 1

Well they finally head over to their trip to Australia. Tomoyo is still trying to get Sakura and Syaoran together with her crazy plans, but theirs trouble. The popular girls called B.I.T.C.H… 4 girls from another group starts planning for a way to pull that 'friendship' Syaoran and Sakura have. Oh and by the way…they have to share a room XD and what's this? THEY KISS????!!!

Please review and stay tuned ^^

-Chidori


End file.
